Reflejo en Cristal
by Virgin-chan
Summary: Sasuhina. El segundo FF que escribí en mi vida, espero y lo gozen y puedan percatarse del avance desde que lo comenzé a escribir hace más de tres años, hasta el día de hoy :
1. Chapter 1

Podrán notar que esta historia no se compara a mis trabajos actuales como un Baser, se podría decir que aquí era novata, pero quiero que aprecien como capitulo a capitulo se ve mi avance, como fui mejorando y lo sigo haciendo día con día.

Esta historia la cree con un solo capitulo, ni yo sabía que pasaría en el siguiente, demasiado misteriosa, pero a muchos les encantó desde el primer día que la leyeron hace ya más de tres años, y que por desgracia esta a dos o tres capitulos del final.

Enjoy!

Capitulo I- Frágil

Como es que una persona pueda romperse en mil pedazos ante una respuesta negativa de aparte de la persona que he admirado y que he deseado, como es que me puede hacer tanto daño un simple ''lo siento'' estoy devastada…

Acaso soy de **cristal**?

Mis piernas reaccionaron retrodeciendo de tu persona. . es que no me amabas? Porque me hiciste creerlo entonces? Que debo sentir en estos momentos? Coraje? Odio? O tristeza?

Corri, corri lo mas lejos de ti, no deseaba verte, no queria salir lastimada. . crei tener esperanzas, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que en realidad. . .nunca existieron. . .

Como pude ser tan ilusa, tan tonta. . tonta, tonta y tonta.- repetia para mi en mis adentros

Deseo de dejar de ser tan frágil, pero no puedo evitar "quebrarme"

Flash Back ****

Como cualquier dia Sali a entrenar con mi nii-san, me alegro cuando salgo con el, ha cambiado tanto y todo gracias a naruto-kun, ahora me trataba como a una hermana. .

-mira Hina-chan ahí viene naruto

No pude evitar sonrojarme, y comenzar a jugar con mis dedos.

Neji obvio sabia sobre mi amor secreto, mi adoración que tenia hacia naruto

-m-mira nii-san, v-viene tan b-bien tenten. .

Gire mi rostro y me encontre con sus ojos blanquecinos tan parecidos a los mios, yo, tambien sabia lo que sentia hacia tenten, aunque tratara de esconderlo, vi como un color rosaseo aparecia en sus mejillas. .

No puede evitar carcajearme por lo bajo, era una escena algo comica.

Venia naruto-kun, sakura-chan, sai-kun, Lee-san y tenten

-Hasta que por fin los encontramos detebayos- decia naruto-kun tan energico como siempre. .

No puedo evitar desviar mi mirada hacia otra parte, pude sentir ese calor subir a mi rostro, ya me imaginaba la escena, yo sonrojandome como siempre

-Vaya Hina-chan que hermosa luce hoy

Voltee a ver a la voz que habia hablado y me habia halagado, era Sai, no puedo evitar ponerme roja.

Siempre me hacia este tipo de comentarios, y todo porque me vio entrenar a mi solo con un mallon negro y que moldeaba mi cuerpo de la cintura hasta llegar arriba de mis rodillas, y con mi redesilla ninja que cubria la parte superior de mi cuerpo.

Como me sonroje cuando me dibujo y me dijo

-pareces una bailarina cuando entrenas. . tus movimientos son muy finos

fue ahí cuando me desmaye, como siempre, es que no lo podia evitar era muy directo con sus comentarios, desde ahí me cuesta verle a la cara, porque siempre me esta sonriendo y no se que cara darle, que expresión o palabras proporcionarle. .

fui sacada de mis recuerdos

-Mira Hina-chan te traje algo

veo como Sai saca un pequeño cuadro de su mochila y me lo da, no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme. . .

-Vaya Hinata ahí si que luces realmente bella- decia sakura chan

Era el dibujo que habia hecho Sai-kun el dia que me vio en mi entrenamiento pero. . enserio lucia asi?

Supuestamente era "yo" me encontraba con mi habitual traje de entrenamiento, pero ¿Enserio asi me veia cuando entrenaba?

Era una hermosa mujer paraba en un pie, pero el pie se encontraba en punta (como el de una bailarina) la otra pierna estaba estirada hacia atrás, sus manos eran tan delgadas y finas y las tenia puestas en posición de ataque, sus ojos perlados eran tiernos, pero mostraban una fuerte determinación. . ¿Enserio era yo? Su boca estaba algo entreabierta, tratando de formar una leve sonrisa y su cabello, era largo y azulado y se movia al ritmo del aire, un hermoso paisaje estaba de fondo.

Era verde y con Hojas rosadas llevadas por el viento, estas rodeaban a la hermosa bailarina de cuerpo perfecto, era como un capullo esperando "florecer".

-A-arigato, s-sai-k-kun- dije mirando aun el cuadro, buscando el parecido de esa hermosa bailarina, conmigo. .

-Yo dibujo lo que veo, Hinata-sama, y esa eres tu, no he cambiado nada- dijo aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro que hacia que se me erizara la piel de los brazos. . .

-hey, hey chiflando y aplaudiendo- decia Lee mientras se interponia en el abrazo de tenten y mi nii-san, no hize mas que reir ante esta comica escena.

-Bueno y para que nos buscaban.- decia mi nii-san

-Neji-kun, queremos invitarlos a la reinauguración del Restaurant de Ramen, ya vez que lo remodelaron y lo hicieron mas grande.- decia sakura-chan con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si ya hemos invitado a los otros.- dijo Lee pasando una mano por detrás del hombro de tenten, puede ver como mi nii-san activaba su Byakugan y le daba un golpe a Lee con una vena de enojo saltada en su frente

-No te aproveches cejotas.- decia mi nii-san

-T_T .- Los ojos de lee parecian grandes cascadas vueltas rios de lagrimas saladas.

-Hina-chan.- dijo la voz de Naruto sacandome de mis pensamientos. . – te gustaria acompañarme esta noche?.- No lo pude evitar el rojo llego hasta mis orejas, empeze a ver todo borroso.- NO NO! NO TE DESMAYES. .! necesito una respuesta positiva.- decia algo preocupado

Lentamente asenti y los nervios se apoderaron de mis palabras

-m-m-een-ccantaria. .N-naruto-k-kun.- y de ahí cai desmayada en sus brazos

Me sentia desfallecer. . acaso todo habia sido un hermoso sueño?

No, desperte en los brazos de mi angel de cabellos de oro. .

-N-naruto kun. .

-Hinata me tenias preocupado. . segura que es normal que te desmayes tanto?

-s-si. . e-es muy n-normal en mi. .

-mm. .en ese caso, te veo en la noche Hina-chan. . .esperare ansioso

-Hinata, vamos ya, nos esperan en casa

-h-hai nii-san, teveo en la noche Naruto kun

Hice una ligera reverencia y me fui de ahí acompañada de mi nii-san

-vaya, que gran cambio a dado tu rostro

no pude evitar sonrojarme. . era inevitable en mi. . .

Llegamos a los territorio Hyuga y fuimos directo con mi padre a pedirle permiso para salir. . .el nos dijo que si, que yo solo iria con la condicion de que mi nii-san me acompañara, y no habia problema.

Mi padre a cambiado un poco para conmigo, aun me dice que soy debil, pero sin embargo me da un poco de animos para que me esfuerze y salga adelante, es un avance? O no?

Me prepare, me puse un vestido color escarlata, era plixado y me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, era de tirantes y un poco escotado, decidi hacerme una cola de caballo, con los mechones cortos de enfrente de mi cara de fuera. .

No fui muy maquillada, solo un poco, la linea de los ojos un color café natural, mis pestañas un poco rizadas, no eran exageradas y no se notaba el rimel y aunque me dio algo de pena usarlo, un labial rosado algo brilloso. . me dio algo de pena, poes cuando lo pasee por mis labios por mi mente solo venia naruto kun. . no pude evitar sonrojarme y esbozar una sonrisa de alegria

El sueño de una niña vuelta mujer, el sueño eterno de conocer por fin lo que es amar, el sueño de por fin estar al lado del hombre del que me enamore. .

Mi nii-san ya se habia cansado de tocar la puerta, cuando lo abri su boca cayo al piso. .

-N-no p-piensas (trago saliva) s-salir asi. . verdad?

-p-porque. . me veo m-mal. . .- dije con la cabeza baja

-NO! No para nada. . si no que. . es emm. . algo. . r-revelador, pero luces exepcionalmete bella

Volvi a sonrojarme como de costumbre

-a-arigato nii-san

-emm. . hina-chan. . como su primo que soy y protector. .emm. . si quiere salir esta noche mas vale que se ponga algo encima o su padre no la dejara salir ni siquiera al jardin. . .

-h-hai

Fui por un saco beige, nos despedimos de mi padre y nos encaminamos a la reinaguracion del Restaurant, ahora era mas grande y un poco mas lujoso, habia mas variedad en el menú. .segun decian

Llegamos al lugar y con la mirada busque a Naruto por todos lados, hasta que vi su mano alzada en el aire, vi que me llamaba, agarre la mano de mi nii-san y lo jale hasta la mesa en un susurro me dijo

-tranquila Hinata. . disimula

solo baje la mirada ante mi vergüenza

Naruto se puso de pie, me quito el saco con delicadeza y vi como el y Sai se me quedaban viendo de pies y cabeza. . .

-Hina-Chan me tienes que dejar pintarte con ese vestido, luce realmente espectacular, no hay duda que es la mas hermosa de todas las presentes

Porque Sai-kun tenia que ser tan directo. . me avergonzaba con sus comentarios, me ponia roja como tomate y desviaba mi mirada. . .

-Le doy la razon a Sai, luces espectacular…

Me sente a un lado de él, recordabamos nuestros años en la academia, reia por lo bajo cuando Neji se ponia celoso ante los comentarios que Lee hacia referente a Tenten. . .pero todo se puso en silencio cuando sin querer, salio Uchiha Sasuke en la conversación. . .

Podia notar en las caras de Naruto-kun y Sakura chan la angustia y la tristeza que les daba al escuchar el nombre de su amigo y ex – compañero . .yo creo que si hubiera pasado lo mismo, si yo perdiera a un amigo o a un compañero de mi equipo me sentiria igual. . .su dolor es demasiado grande. .

Sai rompio el silencio. Cuando terminamos de comer decidimos salir a dar la vuelta por el puente que se encontraba en el rio, cerca del parque. . .

Salimos de ahí, la comida era realmente deliciosa, todos iban por su lado, Sakura chan iba platicando con Lee y sai-kun sobre lo extraña que habia estado Tsunade sama hoy. . .mientras mi nii-san y tenten se encerraban en su burbuja y platicaban bajito para que nadie los escuchara, mientras Naruto iba contandome lo mucho que le gusto el nuevo menú de ramens. . yo solo le escuchaba atenta hasta que. . .

-Hinata, acompañame tantito, debo pedirte algo importante. . .

Me tomo de la mano, y yo me perdi en su contacto, en el calor que subia mis mejillas, muchas veces soñe con esto, muchas veces en mis sueños mas intimos soñe que naruto revelaba sus sentimientos hacia ami. . .

Voltee a mirarlo y veia que hablaba, pero parecia una película muda, ya que no le escuchaba, sus labios se movian, pero yo no escuchaba ningun sonido salir de ellos, estaba tan absorta en mis sueños, mis locuras y mis pensamientos, mi imaginación volaba lejos de la realidad. . hasta que sus palabras me bajaron de las nubes. .

-entonces Hinata, que dices. . quieres ser mi novia?

Estoy volviendo a soñar? Estoy volviendo a. . .

-NO NO! Hinata porfavor te lo suplico no te desmayes. .necesito una respuesta de tu parte, porfavor te lo suplico.- dijo tomandome de los hombros. .

No. . no estaba soñando. . el en realidad me habia pedido ser su novia, en realidad

-Naruto-kun. . p-por fin te h-haz d-dado cuenta de lo que siento p-por ti.- dije con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro y totalmente roja

-Eh?.- puso una cara de confusion. . que es lo que sientes por mi Hina-chan?

-D-desde que te conozco m-me haz –c-cautivado, me haz gustado N-naruto kun- dije con mas calor en mi rostro

-Hinata, me estas diciendo que. . haz estado. .enamorada de mi

solo atine a asentir con mi cabeza. .

Su cara. . si cara en vez de ser de alegria era de confusion. .acaso habia escuchado mal? Que, que pasaba?

-Hinata. . que fue lo que acabo de decir ase momentos. . ?

s-si. . q-qe-ria s-ser- t-tu n-novia. . o no?

Me miro directamente a los ojos, luego miro al cielo, su cara era de angustia, era como la de un niño arrepentido. . me preocupe…

-N-naruto-kun

-Hinata, no me escuchaste lo que te dije antes!

-eh?

Mire como se sonrojaba. . un minuto. . Naruto-kun sonrojado?

-Te dije qe entre Sakura y yo hay una quimica, pero como que no lo quiere aceptar y si tu. . te hacias pasar como mi pareja. . tal vez. . ella. .

Senti un sabor salado correr por mis mejillas y posarse en mis labios. .

-No, no. . hinata. . yo no sabia. . aah porque tengo que ser tan baka! Hinata, porfavor, te lo suplico no llores. .

-Estaba bien Naruto-kun. . t-tu. . no s-sabias f-fui yo la q-que c-cometio el e-error. . G-gomen

-No hinata aaah! Soy un baka. .

-G-gomen N-naruto-kun, n-no hay p-problema.- dije aun llorando pero esbozando una falsa sonrisa vacia. .

-Hinata, no . .tu perdoname. . porfavor. .yo. .

Me di la vuelta y Sali corriendo dee ahí, dejando su voz atrás de todo, solo escuchaba como gritaba mi nombre

**Fin flash Back***

Y seguia corriendo, queria volver a salirme de la realidad. . como unos instantes me sentia soñada y feliz y ahora me encuentro corriendo en la oscuridad, corriendo atrapada de mi propia realidad, de mi propio mundo hecho añicos, mi mundo, mi corazon. . sigo corriendo, sigo corriendo, dejando que mi desdicha y mi pena me guie, que me lleve lo mas lejos de mi dolor, arrancarme el vivir. . .

Me pare en seco, al ver una figura parada sobre mi, recargada sobre un arbol. . .estaba. . sangrando?

-q-quien e-eres.- logre articular. .

-IDENTIFICATE!.- un kunai salio de la nada, pero fácilmente lo esquive, me acerque un poco mas a la sombra, parecia que cojeaba, su respiración era agitada y cansada. . estaba gravemente herido, , ,

-t-tranquilo. . .

se acerco lentamente a mi, sus ojos negros me penetraron e hizo que se me erizara la piel de pies a cabeza. . quedo a unos pasos de mi hasta que no pudo mas con su alma y cayo inconsciente entre mis brazos?, pude sentir, cuando lo tome de los brazos como su pulso se iba haciendo cada vez mas lento y su respiración poco a poco se acababa, parecia que le faltaban unos minutos para morir.

Voltee su rostro, queria conocer a aquel ser tan desdichado, y tan herido. . no pude evitar sorprenderme al darme cuenta que al que tenia muriendose en mis brazos era el famoso. . Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II- Escape

Aun estaba en shock, que le habra pasado a Uchiha para que estuviera tan herido, su respiración es agitada y entrecortada, su pulso va decayendo cada segundo mas. . .traigo una pomada que acabo de hacer. . .es mas potente, pero no he comprobado sus efectos. .

Dios, que oportuno, traigo algunas medicinas en mi pequeño bolso..mm..nunca esta demas, una Ninja debe estar preparada para cualquier emergencia que se atravieze . . .

Lo iba a agarrar del brazo para cargarlo, pero de una, siento como su espada se clava en mi brazo. . .No puedo evitar lanzar un grito ahogado

-QUIEN ERES?

-AARRW! Yo solo quiero ayudarte!

Su mirada me daba escalofrios, el dolor era punzante, su mirada me absorbia era fria, demasiado fria y con un odio que hacia vibrar todo su cuerpo, me daba mucho miedo, esa mirada, nunca la olvidaria. .Podia sentir como me penetraba, podia sentir como todos mis secretos quedaban al aire, me sentia desnuda ante el. . .

-como puedes ayudarme!- gruñia. .

-aarrw.- lo tome del brazo y saque la espada .- queria salvarte, estas muy grave

-YO NO NECESITO A NADIE!

-Tranquilizate!

Volvio a tomar la espada en mano y me desgarro parte del vestido, por poco y me vuelve la vuelve a clavar, pero ahora en el riñon…

-YA BASTA!.- y le di un golpe en la cara

el uchiha salio disparado por los aires y dio tremendo golpe contra un arbol. . .

Vi que él comenzo a temblar frenéticamente, lentamente, me acerque lo mas que pude, se estaba convulsionando, temblaba y hacia movimientos freneticos, escuche como uno de sus huesos se quebro. . .

Trate de calmarlo, hasta que lo logre, pero lo tuve que dejar inconsciente..no lo podia dejar solo y desangrandose aquí en el bosque. .pero tampoco creo que le quede mucho tiempo como para llegar al hospital. .

Lo tome entre mis brazos y me lo lleve, su vida casi se apagaba, pero seguia corriendo en busca de ayuda, pero por los alrededores no habia nada.

Solo ese inmenso bosque rodeandome

Después de minutos buscando encontre una casa abandonada, bueno, al parecer una gran mansión, me meti ahí con el, la casa estaba muy sucia, enpolvada, pero aun se encontraban pertenecias adentro, no les preste atención, busque alguna habitación

la encontre, lo acoste en la cama y Sali de ahí,

busque en la cocina, si habia algo. .solo habia unos cuantas tazas y platos, la mayoria ya rotos. . .

no habia nada cerca. .

pero me di cuenta, que detrás de la casa, estaba el rio atravezado, corri hacia alla y encontre varias plantas medicinales, la tome y machaque las hojas para lograr hacer un té…

Entre de nuevo a la cocina y me puse a prepararlo. .

Encendi la estufa, puse en agua con las hojas dentro de una tetera y espere a que hirviera. .

Después de varios minutos, lo servi en una taza y corri hacia la habitación. .

Cuando llegue, Sasuke ya no respiraba y su pulso era nulo. . .

POV. Naruto

Como es que puedo ser tan Baka. . como se me ocurrio decirle esa estupidez a Hinata, por mi culpa, escapo. .

Que tal si se perdio. . o peor aun. . que tal si el. . .No! esa es la ultima idea que debe cruzarse por mi mente, ella es fuerte. .

Es que aun no me explico como se me pudo hacer ocurrido eso y como pude hacerselo pedido, como nunca pude darme cuenta de lo que ella sentia por mi, porque tengo que preocuparme por mis asuntos, tambien hay gente que me rodea, acabo de lastimar a una de mis mas cercanas amigas. . Baka, Baka y mil veces Baka!

Aun seguimos inspeccionando el bosque, en busca de pistas o de ella, pero aun no encontramos nada, la verdad es que estoy demasiado preocupado. . lo que nos acaba de decir Tsunade-sama. . .

Que tal si . . ella. . o el. . oh no Hinata, cueste lo que me cueste te debo de encontrar…y pronto

-Flash Back-

Ante mi propuesta vi como iba retrocediendo de mi persona. .

Por mas que me disculpa ella vaz ananchaba esa sonrisa de tranquilidad, pero que nunca llego a sus ojos. .

Su mirar era triste y depresivo, era como ver a una flor morir en vida, trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para que me perdonara. .

Para que no se fuera. . .

Nunca habia visto a Hinata de esa forma, siempre era introvertida, pero alegre, siempre tenia una sonrisa particular solo y exclusiva para mi, y yo nunca lo supe ver, nunca la supe apreciar y ahora solo la habia quebrado. .

Hinata para mi siempre fue una amiga, una rara amiga. . .

Ella se sonrojaba tan solo al verme, y luego esa mania que tenia de jugar con sus dedos, de no mirarme de frente, y siempre se desmayaba. . .

Es rara pero. . rara en el buen sentido. . pero que podia hacer. .engañarla? Decirle que no le podia corresponder como ella quisiera?

Soy egoista por no quererla?

Y ahora estoy todo preocupado por ella, sigo aquí parado viendo como corre lejos de mi persona. . .

Por razon alguna no podia moverme, no podia esbozar ninguna sola palabra, estaba estatico, mirando el piso. . .

Han pasado ya varios minutos y sigo estatico, no se como reaccionar, sigo en shock. . quien diria que Hinata se atreveria? Soy un completo Baka.

En mi vida nunca pense que le gustase a alguien, bueno, porque siempre era Sasuke el centro de atencion. .

Mi mejor amigo. . mi rival. . siempre fue el que no me dejaba ver a quienes me rodeaban. . solo a sakura. .

Siempre el acaparando la atencion de la gente, de las niñas, de los senseis, el mejor prospecto, el mejor ninja con mejores posibilidades de progresar y yo. . tras su sombra. .

Pero eso nunca me deprimio, nunca lo vi por ese lado, el siempre ha sido y sera mi mejor amigo, y algun dia lo salvare. .

Pero ahora me doy cuenta que la he regado. . como pude hacerle eso a Hinata, como pude ser tan Baka y hacerle esa peticion, esto es una estupidez, soy un estupido en pocas palabras. . .

Mis pensamientos me consumen, recuerdo todos los momentos que estuve al lado de Hinata. . la verdad no son muchos. . de hecho. . escasos o alomejor son mas y yo lo ignoro, nunca le tome atencion. .

Nose. . tal vez porque no hablaba mucho. . por eso se lo pedi, pense que no se negaria, aparte no nos llevabamos demasiado. . pero aun asi es mi amiga y debo encontrarla y pedirle perdon por ser un baka. . solo espero que mis piernas reaccionen de una maldita vez. .

Iba a comenzar a por fin. . a correr tras ella, cuando unas voces agitadas me sacan de mi decision y me hacen voltear. .

-Lee, Sai. . que ha sucedido?

-Tsunade-sama llego aquí al parque toda agitada, tenia algo importante de que decirnos. .

-y que es?

-Naruto-kun.- dijo Sai.- Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha, o al parecer. . .

-QUE!

-según nos dijo Tsunade-sama. . Sasuke envio un pergamino diciendo que queria volver a Konoha y redimirse … según dijo volveria hoy en la mañana. . pero. .

-Nunca llego.- dijo Lee Kun cabizbajo

-Pero. . por eso la anciana estaba asi?

-hai. .

-Tsunade, sospecho de la carta, alomejor solo quiere volver y destruir Konoha, nadie sabe nada de el. . ni sus intenciones. .

-Según dijo un anciano de las montañas. . lo vio camino al bosque.- concluyo Lee

-QUE! EL. . BO..BO-SQUE. . .- mire el inmenso bosque que estaba enfrente de mi y mi imaginacion creo la imagen de Hinata corriendo atra vez de el, alejandose mas rapidamente de mi. .

-NO!.- dije en un grito ahogado. .

-Naruto que te pasa?.. dijo el cejotas algo confundido

Sai comenzo a mirarme detalladamente. . se quedo embelesado en mi expresion y en mis ojos. .

Abrio los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la persona que faltaba. .

Sin decir nada salio corriendo hacia el bosque. .

Antes de que empezara a correr vi un destello de miedo en sus ojos, la preocupacion, el temor de que a Hinata le pasara algo. .

El cejotas me miro lentamente, y cuando cayo en cuenta me pregunto. .

-Hinata? Donde esta?. .

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, mi mirada era de preocupacion, temia. . que tal si sasuke la encontraba y. . nadie lo detendria. . nadie. . .

Los dos salimos directo al bosque. . corri desesperado sobre las ramas. . tiempo despues nos paramos para ver donde nos encontrabamos exactamente. .

-DONDE ESTA! PORQUE SE FUEE!

-todo es mi culpa.- dije cabizbajo

Pude sentir un gran puñetazo en mi rostro. . .

-BAKA! DONDE ESTA HINATA!

Era Neji, su vena estaba saltada ante el enojo y su byakugan se encontraba activado y me miraba fijo y directo

Me agarro del cuello de mi camisa y me dejo a centimetros de su rostro. .

-Que le hiciste!-. dijo entre dientes

-Neji..p-porfavor…tranquilizate..yo tuve la culpa..y y-yo la encontrare

-COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE SE METIERA AL BOSQUE?

Recibi otro puño de su parte. . .

-QUE LE DIJISTE!

-e-ella me dijo. .la verdad. .pero..es que yo le hice una propuesta y. .

No debi de decirlo de ese modo. . Neji enloquecio me tumbo al suelo y se abalanzo contra mi

Me estaba golpeando todo el cuerpo y me lo merecia. .

-TRANQUILOS LOS DOS!.- decia Lee mientras detenia los Golpes de Neji. .

-Peleando no encontraremos a Hina-chan.- decia tenten con cara de susto. . .

-Luego te matare Uzumaki, ahora solo me preocupa mi prima. ..- decia Neji con sus orbes llenos de odio y de furia contra mi. . y no lo culpaba

Corrimos otra vez hacia el bosque, rama tras rama. .

Despues de ya de rato buscar me estaba desesperando. .no habia ningun rastro de ella por todo el bosque. .

Gritabamos, buscabamos, cada rincon del bosque lo inspeccionamos de pies a cabeza. .

Se la habra tragado la tierra?

No habia rastro de ella en todo este inmenso bosque, estaba entrando en frenesi, estaba enloqeciendo. .

Si algo le pasaba a Hina-cha. . no me lo perdonaria. . nunca

Nunca podria cargar con esta sucia consiencia

Que debia hacer? No tenia cabeza para nada. . Hice mis clones de sombra, pero se me agoto el chakra, me estaba cansando muy rapido .

Tal vez mi desesperacion no me dejaba pensar con claridad, bueno. . nunca pienso con claridad. .

Debo hacer algo, debo encontrarla aunque me cueste la vida. .mi Sasuke se atreviera a matarle. .yo..yo..le mataria tambien. .no se lo perdonaria, pero nunca me lo perdonaria a mi. .

Sere capaz de matar a mi mejor amigo?

Pero hinata tambien es mi amiga?

Estoy en una encrucijada, en un laberinto infinito y no tengo escapatoria alguna. . .

Seguimos buscando desesperadamente y a lo lejos. .vemos a Sai y a Sakura parados mirando al piso. . sera que habran encontrado algo?

Mire a Neji de reojo y vi como activo su Byakugan. .

-NOOO!

Escuche gritarle. . entonces. . no! Que he hecho. .

El empezo a correr desesperadamente, estaba enloquecido, frenetico. . le segui el paso y corri lo mas que pude. .

Llegue y me pare a un lado de Sakura Chan. .

Mire el piso y vi. . lo que tantos apreciaban y miraban cuidadosamente, lo que hizo que Neji gritara de esa manera tan desgarradora.

Sangre. . .

Sangre por todo el lugar. . .

-Esa sangre es de Sasuke-Kun. . .- Decia Sakura en un suspiro y con sus ojos empañados. .

-ahí tambien esta la sangre de Hina-chan.- decia Neji. .- La reconozco perfectamente es mas clara y pura que la de Sasuke. .

Segui mirando el pasto bañado de sangre. . que habra pasado?

Donde estaban ahora?

Habran combatido?

Porque tanta sangre. .? Estoy enloqueciendo. .

Son muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta. .

Note un pedazo de tela en el piso, me agache y lo cogi lentamente entre mis dedos. .

Era un pedazo de tela de color escarlata. .

-Es un pedazo del vestido de Hinata.- dije en un susurro y sintiendo todos los ojos sobre mi

Senti un puño de nuevo en mi rostro, que hizo que saliera volando por los aires y que me golpeara contra un arbol. .

Me imagine que era Neji el que me habia golpeado, pero cuando alze la vista, el que se encontraba con el puño alzado y acercandose peligrosamente a mi era Sai. .

-arg! Dobe!

Dije aullando de dolor

Sai por fin llego a mi, me tomo de nuevo de la camisa y me proporciono otro puño mas en la cara. .

-Escuchame Bien Naruto-kun.- dijo con una cara totalmente seria e inexpresiva pero yo veia que en sus ojos ardia un coraje indescriptible.-

Prosigio.

-Si algo le pasa a Hinata-sama tu seras el culpable de todo y me la pagaras muy caro..si tengo que matarte asi sera. . te quedo claro?

Dijo esto al final con una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma sonrisa falsa que muchas veces me dio , pero ahora esta sonrisa se me hacia tetrica y macabra. .nunca habia visto a Sai asi. .

Solo atine a asentir lentamente. .

.

Sali del cuarto derrotada y con lagrimas en los ojos. . .

Era imposible no llorar. .

Es cierto, nunca entable conversacion con Sasuke-kun pero. . porque me afectaba?

Camine a tropezones a la salida de esa mansion tan enpolvada y decayante. . aun no podia dejar de sentir esta opresion en el pecho..

Cuando llegue a la puerta, a mi lado izquiero estaba un pequeño salon, tal vez la sala de los invitados, por los sillones que veia y esa mesa con un florero en el centro. .

Las flores de ese jarron estaban marchitas, los tallos estaban ya sin sus hojas y estas se encontraban regadas alrededor de toda la mesa. .

Vi un pequeño cuadrado de Madera tirado enseguida de un sofa, unos cristales rotos a su alrededor. .

Camine lentamente y lo tome entre mis manos. . Lentamente le di la vuelta y mire la foto en sepia de esa ya rota y desquebrajada que una vez fue una familia. .

No pude evitar comenzar a llorar mas. . y a presionar la foto contra mi pecho.

La foto de la que una vez fue la familia Uchiha. .

Un señor alto con una mano en el hombro de su esposa, un poco alejados de estos un muchacho alto de cabello negro y mirada seria e inexpresiva, tal parecia que le molestaba estar ahí. . y entre la mama y el papa, un pequeño niño de ojos negros y cabello azabache. . que esbozaba una sonrisa amplia y alegre, no podia creer que este fue una vez, Uchiha Sasuke. .


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III- Frio

Sali del cuarto derrotada y con lagrimas en los ojos. . .

Era imposible no llorar. .

Es cierto, nunca entable conversacion con Sasuke-kun pero. . porque me afectaba?

Camine a tropezones a la salida de esa mansion tan enpolvada y decayante. . aun no podia dejar de sentir esta opresion en el pecho..

Cuando llegue a la puerta, a mi lado izquiero estaba un pequeño salon, tal vez la sala de los invitados, por los sillones que veia y esa mesa con un florero en el centro. .

Las flores de ese jarron estaban marchitas, los tallos estaban ya sin sus hojas y estas se encontraban regadas alrededor de toda la mesa. .

Vi un pequeño cuadrado de Madera tirado enseguida de un sofa, unos cristales rotos a su alrededor. .

Camine lentamente y lo tome entre mis manos. . Lentamente le di la vuelta y mire la foto en sepia de esa ya rota y desquebrajada que una vez fue una familia. .

No pude evitar comenzar a llorar mas. . y a presionar la foto contra mi pecho.

La foto de la que una vez fue la familia Uchiha. .

Un señor alto con una mano en el hombro de su esposa, un poco alejados de estos un muchacho alto de cabello negro y mirada seria e inexpresiva, tal parecia que le molestaba estar ahí. . y entre la mama y el papa, un pequeño niño de ojos negros y cabello azabache. . que esbozaba una sonrisa amplia y alegre, no podia creer que este fue una vez, Uchiha Sasuke. .

Era tan alegre, tan feliz y lleno de inocencia y pureza, como algo tan bello como la infancia de un niño pudo quedar tan marcada y tan rota como para que su alma se manchara de ese odio y esos deseos de venganza, no puedo evitar sentir lastima…

Me dolian sus palabras, como es que puede ver atra vez de mi? Como pudo ser tan directo, aprete mas el cuadro en mis manos y comenze a llorar amargamente…

-Que crees que haces?.-

Dijo una voz sacandome abruptamente de mis pensamientos…

*Flash Back*

Cuando llegue a la habitación, me di cuenta que el ambiente era algo extraño…

Lentamente empeze a acercarme al borde de la cama en la cual descansaba Uchiha-san. . .

No tenia respiración y su corazon ya no latia…abri los ojos como platos y deje caer la taza que tenia en mano..

Ya era demasiado tarde…

Me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo, a un lado de él, aun no podia creer que haya llegado demasiado tarde, los pedazos rotos de la taza se encajaron en la piel de mis rodillas, pero no me importo…

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, puse mis manos en mi rostro y lo deje caer en la cama, empeze a llorar a un lado de él…

Se que nunca comparti ni convivi con el, pero este tipo de cosas me afecta, ver morir a la gente me hace llorar y mas siendo tan joven, aparte era alguien que conocia de vista, un compañero de la academia, a alguien que pude aver salvado de este cruel destino, pero…que murio en mis manos..

Me senti mal, mal por no haber hecho nada para salvarlo..me dolia, comenzaba a sollozar y a seguir llorando, mi mundo se venia abajo..ahora que haria?

-Porque lloras?

Dijo una voz fria, alze mi rostro de golpe y abri mucho los ojos…

Era sasuke el que me habia hablado, seguia con los ojos cerrados…

-s-sa-s-su-ke...

-me despertaste con tus sollozos…odio eso…- dijo con cara de amargura

-G-gomen..es q-qe..yo...crei que..u-usted estaba m-muer-t-to. .

-que estupideces dices, solo estaba durmiendo, qe es ese olor?. –dijo medio arrugando su nariz

-y-yo, te habia, traido un t-te.- dije con ese calor subiendo a mis mejillas

-y al parecer eres tan torpe que lo tiraste…

-G-gomen

-y te apuesto que te dejaste caer sobre los pedazos rotos…

Mi silencio otorgo…

-hmp..y te sonrojas por ser torpe?

Como sabia todas mis expresiones si nisiquiera abria sus ojos…si que era un gran ninja, pero aun asi, era muy grosero, como puede ser tan arrogante

-G-gomen…

-vete, no necesito tu ayuda.- me dio la espalda aun sin abrir sus ojos.- debil …- dijo en un susurro pero que alcanze a escuchar fuerte y claro. . .

Arrogante, quien se creia que era?...Me puse de pie y Sali de ahí, traia mucho coraje, y de alguna manera, me recordo a las palabras que me decia mi padre diario…

Sali de la habitación y mis ojos lloraban amargamente, como puede decirme esas cosas si nisiquiera me conoce? Despues de que le salve? Se que es callado e inexpresivo, no me esperaba un "gracias" pero…aunque sea…nose…tratarme bien?

Decidi salir lo mas rapido posible de ahí…

*Fin flash Back***

-Te he hecho una pregunta…

-G-gomen

-Hmp…No te sabes otra palabra?

-G-go…-preferi callar

-que haces?

Se acerco peligrosamente a mi y miro fijamente el cuadro que traia en las manos, me lo arrebato y lo miro con algo de odio, luego me miro a mi con esa inexpresiva pero profunda mirada…

-Porque lo tomas! No tienes derecho de revisar mis cosas.- dijo con tono autoritario y enojado

-G-gomen, n-no fue mi i-intencion

Empeze a retrodecer de su persona, me asustaba esa mirada negra como el carbon. .queria salir corriendo…

Sin darme cuenta tropeze con la mesa de **cristal** que traia el florero encima, cai sobre el dejando cristales por toda la sala…

-hmp..- me miraba él con cara de arrogancia..enserio..quien se creia?

Me corte mis piernas y mis manos, intente ponerme de pie, pero un enorme **cristal** estaba clavado en la parte de atrás de mi rodilla, y en la otra pierna estaba clavado en mi tobillo, por logica, no pude mantener el equilibrio y casi voy de vuelta contra el suelo, aprete fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto, y llego…

Voli a caer sobre los cristales, volviendome a enterrar mas en las muñecas y en mis piernas, solo lanze un gemido ahogado, tratando de aguantarme el dolor…vi color escarlata por todas estas…el olor de la sangre comenzo a marearme un poco..

-ponte de pie .- dijo acercandose a mi y poniendose enfrente de mi persona…

-n-no puedo…

-ponte de pie.- dijo mas fuerte

Temerosa y con mi cuerpo tembloroso trate de ponerme de pie, cada movimiento se hacia mas torpe que el anterior, cuando empeze a estirar la pierna, lanze un grito ahogado, al parecer, tenia la herida muy profunda…ya casi me volvi a caer y…

-Esto es patetico.- dije tomandome en brazos y lanzandome sobre su hombro…

-q-qe..ha..

-hmp.., esto no lo hago porque me guste

-p-pero tu tambien e-estas l-lasti-ma-mado

-Pero a comparación tuya soy fuerte, no tengo nada

Dijo en tono de molestia asi que decidi guardar silencio.

Me llevo hasta la habitación donde yo lo habia acostado, me avento a la cama y solo rebote en ella, su mirada se poso en mi cuerpo y me miraba inexpresivo

Se acerco a mi, y subio la parte inferior de mi pantalón…

-hmp..estan muy profundas.- dijo dando pequeños toques al area afectada, yo le miraba curiosa pero aun asi temerosa.- recuestate.- dijo tomando la pomada que yo habia dejado en la mesita de noche…

Al apoyar mi espalda con la cama senti un dolor punzante.- AHWRG!- dije en un grito ahogado y desgarrador

-torpe, en donde no tehabras clavado cristales…

No pude evitar sonrojarme, ya me imaginaba con ese rosa palido apareciendo en mis blancas mejillas…

-quitate la chaqueta

-e-eh? E-e-et-t-to…- dije mirandolo con los ojos tan abiertos que pareciera que se iban a salir de sus orbitas…

-Pervertida, no pienses mal.- dijo el aun mas serio que antes…- hmp..

no hacia movimiento alguno, me quede avergonzada viendolo mientras el calor empezaba a aumentar, una leve capa de sudor baño mi rostro, con mis manos temblorosas subi mis manos a la altura de mi pecho, en donde estaba el cierre de mi chaqueta..

Pareciera que tuviera problemas para encontrarlo, puesto que cuando por fin lo agarraba mis temblorosas manos me engañaban y no lo bajaban.

Hastq qe por fin pude sostenerlos, lentamente, comenze a bajar el cierre, hasta que por fin llego a su fin, estaba acalorada y totalmente roja, ya no podia hacer el siguiente paso…quitarmela, estaba asustada, su simple presencia se imponia y me sentia diminuta a su lado..

-simple….- dijo en tono despectivo y de un tiron tomo mi chamarra y me la arranco. . .me sentia desnuda, puesto que nomas traia mi brassier y mi redesilla ninja…

Senti como mi corazon comenzo a latir a mil por ahora al sentir sus dedos pasearse por lo largo de mi espalda, ver donde se habia clavado ese maldito crital, luego me dijo…

-volteate

Gire lentamente hasta que qede de frente con su rostro, no me miro a los ojos, examinaba mi cuerpo en busca de algun pequeño **cristal** mal parqueado…vi como estiro su mano a la altura de mi busto, senti un rose.

Mis oidos comenzaron a zumbar, empeze a ver todo borroso, hasta que ya por fin todo lo vi negro…

Minutos despues por fin desperte…

Entreabri un poco mis ojos y la luz del dia comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, molestandome y dificultando el abrir de mis ojos.

Todo comenzo a tomar forma, estaba acostada en una cama muy blanda y mas grande, la habitación era igual de extensa, me senti bien.

Comenze a hacer un póco de memoria referente a lo que me sucedió ayer, recuerdo a sasuke y mi accidente, pero de ahí en fuera no recuerdo nada, lentamete trato de ponerme de pie aun con mi mente absorta en mis recuerdos..

-Sera mejor qe sigas acostada.- dijo una voz fria hablando desde el umbral de la puerta.

Era el recargado en el marco, con su expresión seria, sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados…

No entendia porque me habia dicho eso, me puse de pie de golpe, un dolor comenzo a correr por toda mi pierna, perdi el equilibrio y cai sobre la cama

-hmp..torpe.- dijo él

Agache mi mirada y mire mi cuerpo..se encontraba todo vendado, mis rodillas, mi talon, mi pecho, parte de mi espalda, lo mire algo asombrada y apenada.

-no me mires asi.—dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos.- no vi nada ni te quite nada, solo cure tus heridas

-A-ari-ga-gato, p-pero..p-por…

-hmp, no interesa, si querias morir desangrada me hubieras dicho

Baje Mi mirada

-a-arigato..- dije con una ligera reverencia

entonces..lo hizo fue casi

como una muestra de agradecimiento por haberlo salvado?

Aunque nunca sabria la verdad, me senti bien porque por fin pude hacer algo bueno por otra persona.

Sonrei.

-hmp..porqe sonries?

-e-eto..por nada..ya desayunaste?

-hmp..no, pero en la noche Sali a escondidas y traje algunas verduras y latas..

-p-perfecto.- dije medio levantandome..

-que crees que haces?- dijo sin expresar emocion alguna

-ire a preparar el desayuno

-hmp..haz lo que quieras, no mas no manches mi haori, que es lo unico de ropa que tengo…

Mire lo que traia puesto y era su largo haori que me llegaba hasta debajo de mi retaguardia.

No pude evitar sonrojarme como un tomate, me di cuenta que no traia nada de mi ropa, mas que la interior…

-Tenias cristales por todo el cuerpo, sera mejor qe despues te bañes, cuando cierren bien las heridas

No podia articurlar palabra aun, estaba en shock, no podia creer que Uchiha- san me hubiera visto en paños menores, que pena.

Vi como se dio la espalda para irse de ahí, vi su espalda desnuda, solo con su pantalón ninja y estaba descalzo…

Vi como se iba alejando y desaparecia del umbral..

Trate de ponerme de pie, y a duras penas llegue a la cocina, vi todo sobre la mesa, verduras, fideos, mucha variedad, asi comenze a preparar una sopa rica en verduras.

Vi como un sabroso olor se mezclaba con el aire, ese sabor a esa comida que tanto se me antojaba, estaba realmente hambrienta…

Cuando me preparaba para servir la comida, vi a sasuke ya sentado en esa mesa circular, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana, le puse el plato en frente i lo miro de reojo, luego volvio a posar su mirada hacia la ventana, me puse enfrente de el, y me prepare para comer…a mi quinto bocado el comenzo a comer, vi como empezaba a aspirar su comida, al igual que yo estaba hambriento, y tal parece que le gusto mucho, porque sus mejillas se pusieron con un rosa palido y miraba fijamente al palto, sorprendido por el sabor.

No sabia que hacer, mis pensamientos andaban en otra parte, no queria serle una molestia a Uchiha-san, pero…tampoco quiero volver a mi hogar, volver a mi vida y tenerle que ver la cara a Naruto, simplemente moriria de vergüenza, yo se que ahorita deben de estar buscandome..lo presiento, pero la verdad es que no quiero regresar, quisiera…poder qedarme por un tiempo, no qiero mirar la cara de lastima de mis amigos, y no qiero ver la vergüenza que seria para mi nii-san y mi otto-san…No quiero volver…

Me aceptara aquí? Aunque sea por un tiempo?

-U-uchiha-san podria..pe-pedir-l-le un –f-fav-vor…- dije mas roja que nunca

-hmp..

-p-podria d-darme r-refugio en su c-casa…

-…- esa cara de asombro y confusion, al parecer no esperaba eso, veo como su mente duda, pero aun asi se muestra frio y distante

-se podria saber la razon…- dijo mirandome directo a los ojos

-e-es p-perso-so-nal…

-hmp..tiene que ver con el dobe?

-eh?

-Naruto…

-c-como es q-qe…

-responde, no soy muy paciente

Como es que supo de eso? Como es que supo de Naruto-kun…

-qe escondes Hyuga?

-y-yo…n-na-d-da..

-hmp..entonces, no podras qedarte

-u-uchi-i-ha san, p-por-fa-fa-vor, es algo di-dificil, tiene que entenderme u-un poco…

-Se inclino sobre la mesa, hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro, con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada solitaria, fria e inexpresiva, tan vacia me dijo..

-Comienza a "cantar"…

Pov. Naruto

-DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!

-Señor..debe de entender, la e buscado todo el dia, y toda la noche, no veo rastros de ella por ningun lado…

me suelta un puño en el rostro

-Uzumaki, donde esta mi hija! Si le pasa algo te mato

Hasta ahorita llevo tres amenazas, bueno…4 contando a Kiba..

-La buscare y la traera sana y salva!

-Que tragedia y vergüenza a caido sobre nuestros hombros, el clan Hyuga esta en polemica! Y todo por tu insensatez…

-señor…´porfavor..entienda..

-Vete uzumaki, encuentrala o si no te la veras con el clan

Juro que la he buscado hasta debajo de la ultima piedra del bosque, pero no hay ningun rastro, ningun olor, no hay absolutamente nada..se la habra tragado la tierra?

Hinata..vales mas que mi vida…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV- Explicaciones

Enserio esas palabras habian salido de mis labios..yo Hyuga Hinata pidiendole a Uchiha-san que me de refugio en su casa, si que soy una cobarde y una tonta.

Como es que supo de eso? Como es que supo de Naruto-kun…Como se entero lo que paso..

-qe escondes Hyuga?

-y-yo…n-na-d-da..

-hmp..entonces, no podras qedarte

-u-uchi-i-ha san, p-por-fa-fa-vor, es algo di-dificil, tiene que entenderme u-un poco…

-Se inclino sobre la mesa, hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro, con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada solitaria, fria e inexpresiva, tan vacia me dijo..

-Comienza a "cantar"…

No sabia que responderle en ese instante..que pensaria de mi..de seguro que era patetica.

Sabia que Uchiha-san no me dejaria quedarme sin una respuesta a cambio y la verdad no queria contarle mi ridicula pena.

-Que tan malo pudo haber sido el dobe contigo como para que no quieras regresar a casa y prefieras quedarte en refugio con un criminal

Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa sadica

-c-como s-se e-entero?.- pregunte ansiosa

-No tiene importancia

Me esperaba esa respuesta de su parte, él no es de estar diciendo sus pensamientos tan fácilmente…

-p-pero para que q-quiere saber?

-No pienses mal, tu no me interesas en lo absoluto.- dijo aun serio e inexpresivo pero su rostro seguia dibujado con esa sonrisa arrogante.- quiero saber que ha sido del dobe…

-L-le extraña v-verdad?

-No

Su mente es tan complicada que dudo que el mismo se entienda, es una persona demasiado orgullosa como para admitir sus sentimientos..o en realidad nunca le importo su mejor su mejor amigo?

-d-demo..entonces p-porque p-pregunta

-simple curiosidad, quiero saber que a sido de la vida de mi mejor amigo

Aunque sea lo admitia, en realidad si lo extraño..

-s-seguro q-qe no le e-extraña

-No

Volvio a repetir seguro de si mismo

-solo es mera curiosidad y tengo derecho a saber a quien dejo entrar a mi casa..

No le queria decir lo que paso entre Naruto- kun y yo, de solo imaginarlo siento esta opresión en el pecho, como cada pedazo de mi corazon rota me desgarra cada entraña, hasta puedo sentir esos cristales rotos y salados querer salir de mis ojos, esos cristales que muchas veces han cortado mi rostro defigurandolo en una horrosa imagen de llanto.

Tonta y patetica, vaya combinación la mia, no se que hacer, soy muy simple, y una cobarde, sobre todo una cobarde huyendo de todos los problemas y los obstáculos que la vida me pone enfrente, evitando cada piedra del camino, solo porque tropeze una vez temo volver a hacerlo, yo fui la culpable de todo lo que paso, yo fui la que abrio la boca, yo fui la que confundio todo esto, solo Kami me mete en estos problemas.

Naruto no tiene la culpa, el solo estaba revelando sus sentimientos y yo fui la que actuo precipitadamente, yo creo que tanto eran mis deseos y mis ansias de estar con él, sentirlo solo mio.

El siempre a sido mi ejemplo y siempre quise compartir mi vida con una persona como el, es tan diferente a todo lo que el visto, el solo apreciarlo hace que sonria.

Pero, aun asi, aunque yo sea la culpable de todo no quiero que Uchiha-san se entere, lo cierto es que es muy infantil de mi parte y de por si él se burla porque soy torpe, ahora me tachara de cobarde.

Aunque no quiera regresar a la hostil y cruda realidad, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Y me iria peor si desaparezco.

-m-mejor me voy.. n-no quisie-era ser un e-estorbo para u-usted .- dije cabizbaja

Parece que el lo entendio enseguida, puesto que volvio a acomodarse en su lugar mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

Solo baje la mirada, no encontraba que palabras expresarle, no se denota ninguna expresión en su rostro, ni en la mirada, su mente y emociones son una caja fuerte con triple candado de titanio.

No era una persona sencilla, era demasiado compleja como para entenderla, pero..porque no se abre mas? Que trata de esconder entre tanta frialdad?

Mire mi plato y acerque mi mano para tomarlo y lavarlo, no quisiera que pensara que soy una malagradecida…

-No toques nada y mejor largate de una vez.- dijo sacandome abruptamente de mis pensamientos, aun de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Lo mire por un par de minutos, su voz no se escuchaban duras, pero sus palabras si.

Su rostro aun indescriptible lo aprecie por un breve momento, se notaba que su vida no ha sido nada facil, poes se nota cansado y unas pequeñas arrujas se forman en su entreceja, parece que lo hace cuando se quiere concentrar y dudo que se haya dado cuenta de ellas, son algo invisibles.

Su piel no luce tan tersa como solia hacerlo, pero aun asi se conserva en buen estado, si que es un gran ninja.

-a-arigato .- dije brevemente

Agradeci con una muy profunda reverencia, ni me volteo a ver, yo se que me ignora, pero se que habra sentido mi agradecimiento.

-hmp..

fueron todas sus palabras, camine por el pasillo dejandolo atrás.

Llegue a la habitación donde me encontraba tiempo antes, enfrente habia un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, me dirigi asi el.

Me pare enfrente y me sonroje, al ver donde me llegaba el haori, y como mehabia visto Uchiha- san todo este rato.

Me lo quite para ponerme la ropa que traia ayer, pero al quitarme la prenda de Uchiha-san me puse roja y sentia mi cara caliente.

Estaba completamente vendada, ahora se que si me vio como Dios me trajo al mundo, ya que estaba toda vendada. Desde la parte superior de mi cuerpo, en el nacimiento de mis bustos, hasta arriba de mi ombligo, mi tobillo derecho estaba vendado y mi pierna izquierda, de la rodilla tambien estaba vendado, junto con mis manos y mis codos, pero lo que mas me apeno fue ver la pantaleta que llevaba puesta.

Era color Aqua, me llegaba a la cadera, tenia pequeños encajes y aperturas a los costados, no llegaba a ser algo vulgar como una tanga, pero no cubria mucho mi retaguardia que digamos.

El solo pensar que me vio asi, me ruboriza toda…

Despues del shock busque en el piso mi ropa, y ahí estaba doblada en el buro, a excepción de mi chaqueta que estaba toda destrozada y desgarrada dispersa en el suelo.

Me dirigi al buro y tome el vestido escarlata, lo extendi para ver los daños… no eran tan graves, a excepción de ese gran pedazo que le faltaba en el frente (estomago) donde Uchiha-san trato de clavarme su espada.

Me pregunto que le habra pasado? Porque estaba tan ensagrentado?

Temo preguntarle, Uchiha-san es demasiado reservado, se ve que no le gusta contar sus sentimientos ni expresar sus emociones, es tan diferente a Naruto-kun.

Desvie mi mirada a la ventana y me perdi en el cielo, su azul me recordaba tanto a los orbes de ese niño rubio que siempre me gusto, pero que nunca podria ser mio…

Es ironico ver como el destino actua, Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san son los mejores amigos y los mejores rivales, son tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez…

Naruto es alegre, desidido, energetico e hiperactivo, no esconde sus emociones, dice lo que piensa y no le teme a nada, siempre esta sonriendo.

Mientras Uchiha-san es decido, frio, calculador y serio, esconde sus emociones y sus sentiemientos, no le gusta decir lo que piensa, no le teme a nada y siempre su expresión es indescriptible.

Esas son las diferencias.

Los dos crecieron sin una familia que les diera el ejemplo, la diferencia, es que Naruto no le vio el lado negativo, el trato de salir adelante, se puso metas y sueños y hacia todo por conseguirlos, siempre estuvo solo, pero poco a poco fue ganando mas amigos que ahora darian la vida por el, siempre sonrio y no se dejo llevar por la adversidad, tratando de ir contra el destino.

y.. Uchiha-san, tambien crecio sin familia, pero el se fue al lado negativo y oscuro del asunto, trato de salir adelante por el camino del odio y la venganza, sus metas y sueños eran matar a los culpables, él es un vengador y su unico sueño es renacer su clan, siempre ha estado solo, y entre mas crecia mas solo se quedaba, nunca sonrio ante nada y se dejo llevar por esos malos sentimientos que amargaron su vida, tratando de Derrotar al pasado.

La diferencia es que Naruto-kun nunca conocio a su familia (hasta hace poco que se entero de que su padre era el cuarto hokage) pero esto nunca le afecto, en cambio…Uchiha-san convivio con su familia durante casi 8 años y le fue arrebatada en un santiamén , el dia que menos espero..Y la persona que nunca penso.

Pero..si a mi me pasara eso?...No hinata que piensas… sacate esos absurdos pensamientos de la cabeza, yo no podria ser asi…

Yo trato de ser un libro cerrado como Uchiha-san pero no puedo, soy torpe y timida, soy un libro abierto pero realmente nadie se preocupa por mi…

Me da lastima ver como esta Uchiha-san acabando de llegar.. a todo esto..a que habra vuelto a Konoha?

Como un flash back las palabras regresaron a mi cabeza…

"Su unico sueño es Renacer su clan"

A eso ha vuelto, a rehacer una familia, empezar de cero… habra vuelto por Sakura-chan.

Siento una opresión en el pecho, de solo imaginar, que el ha esperado regresar con ella, pero que ella a cambiado de sentimientos, ahora en sus ojos solo se refleja Naruto.

Que sentira el ante esta revelacion?

Sentira lo mismo que yo siento ahora…

No quiero que pase por esto, ha estado solo desde siempre y ahora llegar a una nueva vida para que comienze mal.. no le deseo eso.

Lo ayudare y tal vez.. podremos llegar a ser amigos…

Si eso es una gran idea!

Tratare de acercarme mas a él que no se sienta tan solo como yo me siento, amigos verdaderos no poseo solo grandes "compañeros y camaradas" pero hasta ahí.

No hay nadie a quien contarle mis secretos, y no es porque deseara hacerlo, si no mas bien lo veo como un modo de confianza y liberación y espero que si me llego a acercar a el, el tambien pueda reaccionar a mi y hacerse, un poco mas abierto con las personas.

Que se de cuenta que no toda la gente es mala.

Quiero que Uchiha-san vuelva a sonreir como esa foto que vi cuando él tenia tan solo ocho años.

Quiero que vuelva a ser feliz. Se lo deseo de todo corazon.

Hasta el alma y corazon mas frio puede llegar a ablandarse al calor y se que Uchiha-san es lo unico que necesita en estos momentos, alguien que lo entienda y que lo haga entrar en calor…

Que se de cuenta que… no esta solo…

Despues de todas las amenazas que he tenido en estos dos ultimas dias, no encuentro que mas hacer.

No hay rastro de Hinata ni de Sasuke por ningun lado, el solo pensar que les hubiera pasado algo, el uno del otro…

Sé que Hinata es una gran ninja, tonta no es…

Pero el solo pensar que se encontro con sasuke.. la diferencia de tamaño es enorme y la verdad me aterra y mucho…

Sasuke tiende a pensar con la mente fria, no le importa lastimar a la gente y aparte ese rastro de sangre que dejaron..me aterra.

Aun me duelen todos los golpes que he recibido, pero el mas duro fue el de sakura-chan…

No puedo evitar sentirme raramente Feliz

**Flash back**

-QUE TU QUE!.- me gritaba mientras me daba de golpes en la cabeza

-NARUTO COMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE E IDIOTA!

-Sakura-chan… lo se.- dije con temor.- demo.. n-no puede evitarlo

Me dio una gran patada en un lugar donde no brilla el sol…

Mis ojos parecian grandes cascadas

-COMO PUDISTE! PORQUE LE PEDISTE ESO!"! IDIOTA

-eto…

-CUAL FUE LA RAZON PARA QUE FUERAS TAN INSENSIBLE!

-Tú…

-Eeh?

-Lo hice por ti, Sakura-chan… - empeze a sonrojarme y a bajar la mirada.—siempre he sentido esa quimica hacia ti, siempre estas en mi mente… y nose..creo que sientes lo mismo… pero.. no te das cuenta..

-IDIOOTA!.- dijo dandome otro golpe en la cabeza, automáticamente lleve mis manos al chichón que se me habia hecho.- Y NO ERA MAS FACIL PREGUNTAR!

Puso ambas manos en mi rostro y se acerco agresivamente a mis labios, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero no me importo, su beso salvaje se convirtió en uno de los mas dulces que pudiesen existir , instantáneamente baje mis manos a su cintura atrayendola mas a mi cuerpo...

El aire se esfumo y la mire directo a sus orbes color jade, los ojos de los que siempre he estado profundamente enamorado.

Me dio otro golpe en la cabeza pero ni lo senti, yo me sentia soñado…

-Debiste preguntarlo, Naruto… siempre te he querido, solo que ahora que de forma diferente

-Sakura-chan.. yo siempre te he amado de esta forma

-Lose, y me he dado cuenta, que Tú eres la persona perfecta para mi, y ahora no temo decirte que..te amo Naruto

La abrazo fuertemente, poes esas eran las palabras que siempre he deseado escuchar.

*Fin del Flash Back****

Respiro profundamente ante este recuerdo y sonrio.

Una voz me saca de mi mente.

-Oh por Dios!

Decia shino que se encontraba a unos metros de mi…

Corri rapidamente, sabia que habia encontrado algo crucial.. temo.. empiezo a temblar, entro en frenesi, que habra encontrado Shino para que se ponga de esa manera, su expresión me esta aterrando…

Acaso … esta temblando?

Llego a su lado y palidezco..

-N-no

Fue lo unico que logre artircular, ya que en el suelo, se encontraba la espada de Sasuke… ensangrentada..

-P-porfavor.. dime.. dime que no es de ella…- digo con un tiemble de voz..

-Su olor, su viscosidad y su color… definitivamente pertenece a Hinata

No! Las palabras que no queria escuchar! NOO! Sasuke hirio a Hinata o lo peor.. la mato..

Estoy enfurecido, mi cuerpo se llena de una impotencia y una rabia, siento este coraje correr por todas mis venas, llegar a mi cerebro y nublarme la razon.. no estoy pensando con claridad…

Quiero encontrarlo y MATARLO!

Corro frenetico por el bosque, a lo lejos escucho la voz de shino que dice..

-Naruto NOO!

Pero no lo tomo en cuenta, necesito encontrarlo y matarlo con mis propias manos, hara pagar lo que le hizo a Hinata.

Ella es inocente, como pudo hacerle esto..pero lo peor de todo…

Es que yo tengo la culpa..sigo corriendo hasta llegar a los terrenos Uchiha, entro por el jardin trasero, aun sigo corriendo en cuatro patas.

Me escondo entre unos arbustos y veo a Sasuke, sentado en la cocina, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, su expresión es seria y serena.

Mi cuerpo se llena mas de impotencia y mi mente se deja llevar por la ira, no puedo evitar gruñir por lo bajo, el coraje a tomado control de mi.

Se levanta del lugar y toma unos platos que estaban en la mesa, parece que va a lavarlos…

Lo miro fijamente.

Veo cada movimiento diminuto, de cada músculo, cada suspiro que el da no lo dejo escapar de mis ojos…

Veo como levanta la mirada y se encuentra activado el sharingan, parece que me ha localizado o ya sabia que aquí me encontraria.. me da la espalda y sigue caminando con los platos en mano..

Es mi oportunidad, ahora bajo la defensa.. es momento de atacar…

POV. Out

Sigo perdida en la ventana, pero mis pensamientos son sacados abruptamente por un gran estruendo proveniente de..

-La cocina!.- dije en un susurro alterado

Sali corriendo de la habitación, Demo, ni me cambie ni nada..

Estoy muy alterada.. que habra pasado?

Le paso algo a Uchiha-san…

No, no lo puedo permitir…

Sigo corriendo, mi corazon se acelera a cada paso, mi respiración se agita, sigo corriendo por todos los pasillos de la casa…

A lo lejos diviso la luz de la cocina, acelero la velocidad, siento una gran opresión en el pecho, el aire se escasea poco a poco…

Llego a la cocina…

-NO!.- dije en un grito ahogado que logro detener mi corazon y robarme el aliento por completo….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V- '' Proteccion''

Sigo perdida en la ventana, pero mis pensamientos son sacados abruptamente por un gran estruendo proveniente de..

-La cocina!.- dije en un susurro alterado

Sali corriendo de la habitación, Demo, ni me cambie ni nada..

Estoy muy alterada.. que habra pasado?

Le paso algo a Uchiha-san…

No, no lo puedo permitir…

Sigo corriendo, mi corazon se acelera a cada paso, mi respiración se agita, sigo corriendo por todos los pasillos de la casa…

A lo lejos diviso la luz de la cocina, acelero la velocidad, siento una gran opresión en el pecho, el aire se escasea poco a poco…

Llego a la cocina…

-NO!.- dije en un grito ahogado que logro detener mi corazon y robarme el aliento por completo….

Los platos estaban hechos pedazos, regados por todo el piso de la cocina, la mesa estaba de lado, y vi a sasuke tirado en el piso bocabajo.

Corri, me inque y lo tome en mis brazos, le di la vuelta y vi sus ojos cerrados, al parecer se habia desmayado, su pulso fue decayendo, su respiracion era pasiva, lo tome entre mis brazos y lo cargue hasta la habitacion.

Estaba algo pesado, pero aun asi estaba muy preocupada por el, tenia que hacer algo urgente, tenia que llevar a un hospital, ahora estaba mas grave que antes…

Esto no estaba bien, tome el vestido del piso y estaba totalmente desgarrado, tal vez al escuchar el estruendo de la cocina lo desgarre sin querer.

Pense, que tal vez, habria alguna prenda en esta casa, aunque sea unos pantalones,

Busque en varias habitaciones, pero no encontraba nada…

Una puerta llamo mi atencion, era mas grande que las demas, la Madera era demasiado fina, estaba cerrada, con seguro?

Decidi darle una patada la puerta abrio, entre lentamente, y me di cuenta que era la habitacion principal, la cama era inmensa, el tocador, todos los muebles estaban carcomidos, enpolvados y cubiertos de telarañas.

Habia varios insectos, pero no les tome importancia, todo estaba impeccable, la cama tendida, todo organizado, a comparacion de todas las habitaciones de la casa, esta se encontraba en perfecto estado…

Me dirigi a la mesita de noche y busque en un cajon, no habia nada interesante, algunos medicamentos ya pasados de la fecha de vencimientos, papeles, un libro, un periodico de yah ace mas de10 años, cerre el cajon y me dirigi al que se encontraba en el otro extremo

Lo abri y adentro habia un librito de color azul.

Lo tome entre mis manos, en la portada salia el nombre de ''Mikoto'' , un nombre bonito, raro, me llamo la atencion lo tome y lo abri en la primera pagina…me dirigi al tocador y abri el primer cajon, decidi dejar de leer el libro cuando encontre ropa, un vestido abajo de la rodilla, era de color azul marino, con adornos y bolsas en los costados, me lo puse y heche el libro en una de las bolsas..

Suspire lentamente al recordar a sasuke, pero escuche un grito, al parecer de sasuke.. se lastimo?

Corri a toda velocidad a la habitacion, pero mi Corazon estaba acelerado, que pasaria para que sasuke gritara asi?

Pero que esta sucediendo?

Porque sasuke se Habra desmayado? Habra sido una estrategia? Esta muy bien, recuerdo la Mirada y sonrisa arrogante que me lanzo…

Pero el no es de los que escapa de sus problemas..el.. lucharia…

Escucho unos pasos, y veo a hina-chan vendada del nacimiento de su bien proporcionado busto hasta arriba de su ombligo.. dios si que es Hermosa y con esa pantaleta azul..

Un minuto, que hace semi-desnuda en la casa de Sasuke.. Habra abusado de ella?

Que Habra pasado entre ellos dos, que es lo que esta sucediendo?

De solo pensar que sasuke la vio.. mi coraje, mi ira corre como llama viva, estoy comenzando a perder de Nuevo la razon, siento un chakra rojo por todo mi cuerpo, siento como quiere salir de mi..

Intento controlarme, respirar, pero al parecer no puedo…

Miro como ella lo carga entre sus brazos y se lo lanza al hombro, veo como él entreabre sus ojos aun con su sharingan, me esta mirando, y solo puede esbozar una media sonrisa.

Esto paso desapercibido por Hinata, pero no para mi.

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, era obvio, su Mirada me dice que hizo algo mal, pero que.. que le hizo a Hinata?

Ella tan inocente y pura, nunca pensaria mal de alguien, pero desde hace mucho perdi la confianza en sasuke.. yo intente salvarlo pero siempre me dio la espalda

Y yo sali adelante.

Mis piernas se mueven por si solas, empiezo a caminar dentro de la casa, mis ojos son rojos mi piel esta protegida por este chakra que emana de mi interior

''Matalo''

Me dice el maldito zorro que esta dentro de mi…

El es el unico que puede controlarnos.. deseas que te supere?

No… no podia permitir eso, no podia permitir que sobrepasara mi poder, yo siempre quise ser mas fuerte para salvarlo.

Pero no le importo, siempre tan orgulloso, siempre tan arrogante y creido.

Se que estoy pensando mal, pero este Zorro me esta metiendo muchas cosas en la cabeza, no puedo pensar con claridad.

'Tu nunca le importaste, siempre te dio la espalda, intento matarte en mas de una occasion, y aun asi lo perdonas, y aun asi dejaras que nos controle? Asesinalo y seras libre…''

Tenia razon, debia matar a quien fue mi mejor amigo.

Segui caminando, lenta y amenazantemente.

El monstruo dentro de mi seguia tratando de dominar mi cabeza

''usa mi poder… lo que es mio es tuyo… lo que es tuyo…''

-es mio.- dije en un susurro mientras enanchaba una sonrisa dejando entrever mis grandes y afilados colmillos.

Todo rastro de mi personalidad desaparecio, paso a ser todo lo contrario.

Tener dos mentes dentro de una sola cabeza es complicado, nunca sé quien soy yo realemente

Puedo sentir su chakra.. es demasiado debil, escucho su respiracion, aunque sea tan lenta..

''esta es tu oportunidad''

Decia el zorro maldito dentro de mi, no pude envitar sonreir.

Di vuelta a la izquierda y segui caminando, su chakra por fin estaba mas cerca, podia sentir su sangre corriendo entre mis dedos.

Llegue a una habitacion, la puerta estaba abierta, vi a un cuerpo tirado en la cama, me acerque y pude ver claramente a sasuke ardiendo en firbre, delirando, un pañuelo cubria su frente, pude verlo claramente

El correr de su sangre me llamaba a gritos queria matarlo

Lo tome del cuello y lo alze, hasta aventarlo a una de las esquinas de la habitacion.

Pude escuchar claramente ese grito ahogado de dolor.

-El juego acaba de empezar…teme

Dije esbozando una media sonrisa, lo mire fijamente, me acerque amenazadoramente hacia el, estire mi mano para darle el golpe final…

-NO!

Sali disparado por los aires y cai sobre la cama, que se hizo añicos a mi contacto, partiendola por la mitad, no senti mucho, pero aun asi me dio coraje.

Senti ese chakra y era el de Hinata, era unconfundible, alze la vista y vi su pierna estirada, asi que asi fue como me golpeeo

Se puso frente a Sasuke, protegiendolo.

Desde cuando lo quiere tanto como para protegerlo?

Sentia que la rabia carcomia toda mi razon, me puse de pie de golpe la mire fijamente y en una fraccion de Segundo ya me encontraba frente a ella.

Vi como abrio los ojos como platos al tenerme enfrente, pude sentir su temblor, como su espalda se arqueo al sentirse erizada y atemorizada aante mi presencia..

''matala''

Decia la otra voz de mi cabeza

Esboze una sonrisa maliciosa, sentia su Mirada clavada en la mia, el temblor de sus rodillas era notorio, pero aun asi no hacia lucha por detenerme o quitarse de ahi, solo esperaba el golpe.

Movi la mano con tal agilidad para darle justo en el rostro, como ella lo habia hecho conmigo.

Alguien detuvo mi brazo, alguien fuerte, mire al responsible y vi su sharingan activado, estaba concentrando lo que le quedaba de su chakra en su mano izquierda.

Entre a los confines de mi mente y estaba yo, encerrado en una burbuja en las garras de la bestia que vive dentro se mi, ese montruo que lucha por salir.

-Deberias de dejar de jugar, no lo crees?

-De Nuevo tu Uchiha?- decia la bestia en una media sonrisa

-en vez de usar una marioneta como naruto, mejor pelea de frente

-Si me liberas jugare contigo

-Callate maldito zorro, no tienes que ofrecer.- decia un sasuke confiado con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-Mira quien habla, el que ya no tiene fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie

-tengo la fuerza suficiente como para matarte

-matarias a tu propio amigo

-no… yo jure que nunca haria lo que ´él'' me pidio, no soy de tu clase

-entonces que haces aqui?

-Mantenerte quieto animal…

El zorro rugio fuertemente ante la groseria de Sasuke

-no me hagas reir.- decia sasuke

Me miro fijamente y luego me hablo

-como puedes ser tan bakka, te creia fuerte, pero ahora creo todo lo contrario, que facil te dejas dominar dobe y dejarte ser la marioneta de un maldito zorro

Estaba que ardia en llamas, queria matarlo

-No lo escuches Naruto, tu eres fuerte y solo conmigo

-Eres solo una marioneta, que lastima me das

Queria matar a mi mejor amigo…

-No lo escuches Naruto

-Eres debil y sobre todo, un baka, que debil eres de mente…

Queria matar a qien fue mi mejor amigo, a quien tenia la razon..como he podido dejarme dominar..como es que.. me he dejado llevar por mi euforia, mi ira…

De pronto, dentro de mi burbuja veo una luz, me encuentro en posicion fetal y lentamente alzo la Mirada, veo como alguien me extiende su mano, la luz extiende su mano hacia mi obscuridad.

-s-sasuke..?

Tome la mano y sali de ahi, abri los ojos y me encontraba a un lado del teme afuera de la jaula del Kyubi .

Este rugio al ver como sasuke me habia liberado de su control mental

-Maldito Uchiha…

Salimos de mi mente…

Lo ultimo que vi fue la obscuridad…

Nose que habia pasado.. solo veia como sasuke detenia el brazo de naruto y veia como naruto, con sus tres colas estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…

De la nada, ambos, cayeron al piso de rodillas, exahustos y desmayados, cheque a naruto y tenia algunas heridas superficiales, pedazos de piel se le habian arrancado, pero aun asi estaba estable.

En cambio Sasuke era peor, habia gastado todo su chakra en protegerme, su Corazon latia muy quedamente y su respiracion era algo agitada.

Con el dorso de mi mano, toque su frente, estaba ardiendo, era como poner el dedo en un sarten en la lumbre..

Necesitaba ayuda urgente, tenia que ir al hospital, pero como llevarlos si ambos pesan demasiado, no creo que los pueda…

-que hare?...

-Hinata-sama! Por fin la e encontrado

-eh..s-sai-kun?

Me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente…

-No sabe todo lo que la he buscado, estaba demasiado preocupado

me separe lentamente de el…

-se encuentra bien, no tiene nada?

-s-si d-digo n-no, no tengo n-nada, n-necesito ayuda.. debemos ir al hospital r-rapidamente..

-pero que a pasado aqui?

Dijo Sai mientras miraba a Naruto y a Uchiha-san en el piso

-e-eso no importa, necesitan u-un doctor u-urgente…U-uchiha-san es el q-que mas lo n-necesita..

-en que estado se encuentra?

-g-grave

dije en un sususrro

Sai tomo a naruto-kun en sus brazos y lo cargo

-usted traigase a Sasuke-kun

Me dijo saliendo de la habitacion…

Lo tome entre mis brazos, escuchaba sus delirios, al parecer eran pesadillas de su pasado…

-t-toon-t-ta

Escuche de Uchiha-san que hablaba con mucha dificultad, al parecer no le quedaban fuerzas ni para eso..

-p-porfavor no hable…s=se pone p-peor

-ton-on-ta en vez d-de q-quitar-rte

-porfavor Uchiha-san tranquilo

-m-me la d-debes…

Dicho esto callo rendido por fin ya desmayado, sali de la habitacion y llegue al jardin, sai kun habia hecho un jutso con uno de sus dibujos

Era un ave gigante, se subio en ella con naruto y yo hize lo mismo con Uchiha-san

-asi llegaremos mas rapido al hospital

-h-hai

me sente en la ave gigante y puse la cabeza de uchiha-san recargada en mis muslos.

Lo miraba fijamente, el aire golpeaba en su rostro y hacia qe su cabello bailara al ritmo del aire.

Tome uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo pasee por mis dedos, su cabello era sedoso, pero grueso, una extraña combinacion.

Una textura descomunal.

Inspeccione cada parte de su rostro, no deje escapar ningun detalle y por fin entendi, porque años atras , Uchiha-san era el chico mas codiciado de la escuela.

Llegamos al hospital, Sai-kun tomo a naruto y salto del ave, camino a la entrada, yo hice lo mismo con Uchiha-san.

Llegamos y en la entrada habia dos enfermeras y estaban sakura-chan y Tsunade-sama

-Porfavor, dos camillas es urgente

dijo sai señalando a Naruto y a Sasuke

-NARUTO!

Grito la pelirosada tomando entre sus manos la cabeza de naruto

-s-sakura-c-chan .- logro pronunciar el rubiio

-Bakka, que hiciste?- dijo ella tandole un beso en la mejilla a lo que naruto solo sonrio de oreja a oreja y volvio a caer desmayado…

-uh? Sasuke..kun..?

Dijo ella entre asombro y miedo

Llegaron las dos enfermeras con las camillas y en una pusieron a naruto y se lo llevaron a una habitcion para tratarlo

-Sakura, encargate de curar a naruto

-hai

Dijo esta y se fue detras de la Camilla de su amado.

Senti que me estrujaban el Corazon hasta hacerlo en mil pedazos.

Llego la otra Camilla y acoste a Uchiha-san en ella, lo mire por una fraccion de Segundo y rose su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

Me sorprendio darme cuenta, que..despues de todo lo que ha vivido sigue conservando su piel suave.

Empezo a convulsionarse, entre sai y yo lo tratabamos de sostener, no podia agarrar bien aire.

-oh no! entrara a paro cardiaco

Dijo tsunade-sama a lo que solo abri los ojos y pude sentir como se me apañaban

-a quirofano, muevanse holgazanes

Y los enfermeros y Tsunade se fueron corriendo con la Camilla y Uchiha-san al quirofano.

Dejandome ahi parada con mi esperanza pendiendo de un hilo..


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI- '' Gratitud''

Mi alma pendiendo de un hilo, mi corazon latiendo a mil por hora, unas lagrimas queriendo salir, esas y muchas emociones mas ocurrieron el dia que Sasuke entro en coma…

Todos los dias he ido, siento que le debo mucho, solo desearia que ya despertara.

Las esperanzas cada dia son mas bajas, aquel dia, segun despertaria en horas, las horas se convirtieron en dias, los dias en semanas y las semanas en dos meses.

Todo este tiempo, todos los dias vengo al hospital por noticias de su estado, pero sigue igual, estable pero aun en coma.

Las esperanzas desaparecen, dicen que podria quedar asi hasta que su vida se acabe o hasta que tenga un derrame cerebral o hasta que por obra de Kami despierte.

Todos los dias llevo alguna flor que encuentro en mi jardin, la mas Hermosa que florecio ese dia, si acaso un boton, creo que es algo mas personal, en vez de algo comprado.

Todos los dias entro a su habitacion y me siento en aquella silla Blanca, enfrente de el, esperando su despertar, pero este nunca llega, a altas horas de la noche yo me voy a bañar y a descansar un poco.

Al dia siguiente regreso…

Lo miro, es lo unico que hago, lo miro, esperando a que mueva algun musculo, un dedo, que sus finos labios se abran, solo algo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que apreto mi mano

'''''Flash Back''''''''

Llegue a la habitacion de sasuke, con un clavel en mi mano, mi Corazon latia a mil por hora, tenia un presentimiento.

Mi paso no era normal, mas bien un poco acelerado.

Llegue a la puerta y la abri de golpe.

Sentado a un lado de sasuke, en el borde de la cama, se encontraba Naruto, lo miraba fijamente.

Mire a Naruto, aun estaba hospitalizado, traia vendajes y una bata azulada.

Con pasos torpes entre a la habitacion y me coloque del otro lado de Uchiha-san

-que baka soy… por poco y cometo una estupidez

Dijo el ojiazul con un gran suspiro, mietras esbozaba una mueca triste.. solo lo miraba fijamente.

-Perdoname Hina-chan, solo te hecho mal

No supe que respondere, solo me limitaba a mirarlo fijamente, cada movimiento de sus musculos, cada inhalacion o exhalacion de aire no era perdida de vista.

Baje mi Mirada y me encontre con Uchiha-san otra vez, tan serio, tan falto de vida, pareciera que estaba absorto en un sueño profundo…

-Jurame que no te hizo nada…

-a q-que te r-refieres?

Pregunte algo confusa

-que no te toco ni nada, juramelo Hinata

-t-te lo…

-Naruto! Que haces fuera de la cama?

Dijo Tsunade-sama entrando a la habitacion…

-vieja, solo viene a visitar a mi amigo .- dijo esto ultimo un poco sarcastico

-me ire a dormir.- dijo alzando sus manos mientras atravezaba la puerta dejandonas solos a Tsunade-sama a sasuke y a mi.

Me quede perpleja al ver la reaccion de Naruto, tan sarcastico, tan fuera de el, porque se Habra comportado asi?

Baje mi Mirada y volvi a ver a sasuke, con su misma expression seria, con todos esos cables provenientes de una fria maquina pegados a su cuerpo.

Unas agujas via intrevenosa, la verdad es que seria muy feo estar en esa posicion. Siento tanta pena.

Tomo su mano y la acaricio con mi pulgar, su mano, fria y tiesa como una piedra apreto suavemente la mia.

Abro los ojos como platos, creo que esta apunto de despertar, miro la maquina y lo miro a el, esperando un abrir de ojos, una palabra proveniente de sus finos labios..

Nada…

Ni un quejido, ni un suspiro, ni un murmullo, nada, ni un movimiento de musculo..

Pero, como … si yo senti que apreto mi mano, yo senti ese movimiento de su musculo, esa reaccion.

-como?..

Dije en un susurro ineligible.

-Sasuke no esta muerto, Hinata…él aun vive y tiene estimulos, es una reaccion normal y positiva, malo si nunca reaccionara asi

Sonrei, entonces, esto le daba una esperanza…

-pero aun asi.. no sabremos cuando despertara…

Que forma de bajar los animos, pero aun asi, eso me dio una Buena razon para seguir yendo al hospital, todos los dias.

Le debo mucho a Uchiha-san

''''End Flash Back'''''''

Aun sigo sentada en este sillon de cuero blanco, su habitacion es muy bonita, una amplia ventana y el cuarto blanco, denotando paz.

-yo no se como no te cansas de verlo…

Dijo una voz masculine recargada en la puerta de la habitacion..

-Kiba-kun!

-Hola, Hina-chan, vengo a traerte el almuerzo

-oh, a-arigato…

-ah si que ya cambiaste a Naruto-kun?

-e-eh?

-por sasuke?

-e-eh! Y-yo solo e-estoy aq-qui porque e-el me s-salvo la v-vida…

-hahaha, no te preocupes Hinata no es para que te pongas nerviosa

-e-es que t-te digo la v-verdad, crème

-haha, olvidalo Hinata, fue un simple comentario, no pense que reaccionaras asi

Solo imaginaba mi cara con ese tono rojizo…

-c-como van tus entrenamientos..- dije despues de un largo silencio incomodo

-van bien, akamaru y yo vamos progresando, aunque no lo dejaron entrar y se quedo enojado ahi afuera..

-s-sigue creciendo?

-mas o menos, pero si esta algo mas grande

-oh…

Continue comiendo, Kiba-kun es un gran amigo y como que me lee el pensamiento, porque justo hoy se me habia olvidado mi almuerzo.

Tomaba pequeños porciones, aveces algunas grandes, no habia desayunado, y senti un hambre feroz.

Recorde los viejos tiempos, cuando eramos mas jovenes, nuestros años de academia…

Solo kiba, shino y yo, entrenando arduamente con Kurenai sensei, ellos si que son mis amigos, grandes colegas, extraño los trabajos en equipo con ellos.

Kiba-kun es jounin y ayuda a los niños, siendo un sensei de vez en cuando, pequeños trabajos de academia.

Shino igual, pero es mas requerido para misiones especiales.

Y yo? Que he hecho? Nada, solo humillarme ante los ojos de mi clan, esos ojos traslucidos que tanto me atormentan, hasta cuando me miro en el espejo.

-Hina-cha..te puedo hacer una pregunta

Dijo Kiba-kun sacandome abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

Estaba serio, sus dedos entrelazados, su expression algo tensa pero su Mirada clavada en la cama donde se encontraba Uchiha-san

-s-si?

-que paso aquel dia en el que te encontraste con sasuke…

-y-ya lo he d-dicho…

-si, si, esa version me la se, ''te perdiste en el bosque y el te ataco por sorpresa, luego el se desmayo y lo llevaste a un lugar cercano para curarlo''

-e-entonces, a q-que quieres lle-egar?

-hay muchos vuelcos en tu historia Hinata.. para empezar, como te perderias en el bosque donde haz entrenado y vivido toda tu vida?

-e-eto…e-estaba muy o-oscuro

-no es pretexto

-t-tu sabes lo que paso entre N-naruto y y-yo

-si, es tipico de ti reaccionar asi, no me sorprende que ni te cruzara port u cabeza usar tu byakugan

Solo pude agachar mi rostro avergonzada ante esta afirmacion..

-ese baka de naruto, pero a eso no quiero llegar…

-e-entonces?

-Hinata, escuche que tu ropa estaba hecha añicos cuando la encontraron, estaba rasgada.. tu vestido por una espada, se notaba, pero tu enorme abrigo era jaloneado…

Ese calor bochornoso subio a mis mejillas

-n-no quisiera hablar d-de e-eso

-te hizo algo…

-n-no, kiba-kun, n-no pienses mal, U-uchiha-san me ayudo mucho

-te lastima y luego te salva

-e-es a-algo dificil de e-explicar

-es que me sorprende, sasuke no ayudo ni a su propio equipo y ayuda a una extraña, alguien con quien no cruzo palabra

-a-alomejor e-era gratitude, porque lo s-salve

-tal vez…

Hubo otro gran silencio incomodo, Kiba mira muy fijo a sasuke y yo desviava mi Mirada hacia la ventana.

Las nubes ahora no tenian forman estaban dispersas y difusas, ahora no podria ver figuritas en ellas.

Cualquiera diria que tengo una gran imaginacion.

Kiba kun sigui hablando de sus misiones y de lo faciles que estaban, al parecer, con el regreso de Uchiha-san, Konoha a estado en paz.

Pero aun asi, me pregunto que pasara cuando Uchiha-san despierte…

El fue o es un ninja renegado, un exconvicto buscado por ANBUS con el unico proposito de matarlo.

Aun asi, Uchiha-san no ha dicho si se quedara en Konoha o no, solo llego y…

Aun no entiendo nada.

Si despertase y quisiera escapar no podria, esta totalmente rodeado.

Pero es inevitable que escape, que pasara con el, lo salvan, lo mantienen con vida, para tenerlo encerrado en una celda?

No desearia que le pasara eso..

Aun lo miro, tieso como una piedra, acostado en esa cama, su respiracion corta y solo esa maquina diciendo que tiene vida.

-Hina-chan, me estas escuchando?

-e-eh?

-segura que estas bien, te noto muy distraida

-G-gomen, kiba-kun, no fue mi i-intencion

-o-oh.. Hina-chan, aver cuando vamos a comer..

Kiba-kun esta sonrojado?

-e-eh?

-si, digo, es que hace mucho que no te vemos, pore star aqui con sasuke.. digo, como amigos y ah… tu me entiendes…

-h-hai – dije con ese calor en mis mejillas

-eto..eh, me voy hina-chan, tengo que entregar el reporte de la mission… entonces, pasado mañana te veo en el restaurant que esta en la cima de las cabezas de los hokages

-h-hai…

-entonces.. nos vemos luego

Dijo aun rojo y con una mano sobre su cabeza, mientras la otra me decia adios saliendo por aquella puerta y cerrandola tras de el…

Me quede mirando la puerta por un buen rato

No pense que Kiba-kun me pidiera eso, pero el y yo solos? O dijo que con los demas..

Solo somos amigos, aparte el ya sabe de mis sentimientos haia Naruto.

Si, despues de lo que me hizo, aun sigo enamorada de el.

El sentimiento es muy grande, como solo romperlo asi como asi, aunque ya me entere que Sakura ya se le declaro a Naruto tambien.

Pero no los e visto juntos, parece que la llegada de Uchiha-san a afectado a Sakura, a caso Naruto esta asi, por sasuke y por sakura?

Si, lo mas seguro es que sea eso.

Aun no dejo de pensar en la propuesta de Kiba-kun, aun sigo mirando la puerta, yo creo que seria una Buena idea.

El es un gran amigo, y siempre me saca de mis pesares, me hace reir y siempre paso un buen rato con el.

-hmp, aceptaras la propuesta del chico perro?

Giro mi rostro violentamente y ahi estaba.

Sentado en su cama, su expression seria pero adornada con una sonrisa arrogante, tan propia de el, tan unica.

Sus ojos oscuros como la misma noche, mirandome fijamente.

Nunca podria describir su Mirada, es tan facil perderse en esos orbes onix.

Ahora entiendo porque todas las chicas de la academia estaban enamoradas de el, sentado en la cama, como esa expression, esa media sonrisa y esos misteriosos ojos, parecia un Dios griego en todo su resplandor.

Pude sentir ese calor en mis mejillas y me imine ese color rosaceo adornandolas, me sentia aturdida ante su persona.

-U-uchiha-san.. ah despertado

-hmp, con ese dolor de perro hasta los muertos reviven.

-s-se encuentra bien, no t-tiene dolor..

-porque deberia de tenerlo?

-ha estado dormido por mucho tiempo…

-hmp… tengo el sueño algo pesado

-me a-alegro que se s-sienta mejor.

-hmp.

Desvio su Mirada a la ventana y se quedo mirandola fijamente, como esperando que algo pasara…

-d-deberia llamar a Tsunade-sama p-para que lo c-cheque..

-estoy bien…

No tengo la intencion de abandonar la habitacion, y si se escapa?

-no escapare, estoy sedado, mis piernas no me responden

Como sabia lo que andaba pensando? Si que es un gran ninja.

Aparte, si quisiera escapar, los ninjas escondidos de afuera lo detendrian, no es asi..

Me acerque a la puerta y la abri, necesitaba a Tsunade, ella me dio la orden de que nadie checara a Uchiha-san antes que ella.

Ella mantenia ese caso.

Afuera iba pasando una enfermera y le hable.

-disculpeme, t-tsunade-sama, se encuentra?

-no, salio a una mission de emergencia

-oh y n-no sabe cuando v-volvera?

-tal vez mañana

-a-arigato

La enfermera dio una rapida reverencia y siguio su camino, yo mientras tanto entre de Nuevo a la habitacion

Vi a Uchiha-san, queriendose poner de pie.

-p-porfavor, no haga esfuerzos

Me ignoro y se puso de pie, se tambaleo un poco y se tomo con una mano la cabeza.

Ha estado bajo medicamentos todo este tiempo, al parecer tiene dolor de cabeza.

-donde esta mi ropa?

Se dio la vuelta y la bata tenia una apertura de atras, estaba totalemente desnudo y dejaba entrever su gran retaguardia

Me puse roja, que acaso no tiene vergüenza?

-u-uchi-i-ha-s-san r-regre-e-se-se a la c-cama

se dio la vuelta y tenia los ojos muy abiertos, pude notar un color rosaceo adornar sus mejillas, pero giro su rostro tratando de esconder ese delatador rubor.

Con una mano agarro su bata por detras e hizo todo lo possible por cubrirse.

Ese rubor se fue rapidamente para volver a tener esa expression seria en su rostro.

Me miro fijamente y sus labios formaron una media sonrisa

-que.. nunca haz visto a un hombre desnudo?

-n-no

-dame mi ropa o me quito la bata

-e-eh?

-quiero mi ropa


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII- ''Picardia''

Me miro fijamente y sus labios formaron una media sonrisa

-que.. nunca haz visto a un hombre desnudo?

-n-no

-dame mi ropa o me quito la bata

-e-eh?

-quiero mi ropa

-n-no s-eria c-capaz de hacer tal c-cosa…

-quieres apostar.- dijo arqueando una ceja y esbozando una media sonrisa

Se acerco lentamente a mi y quedamos frente a frente, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y el solo seguia sonriendo, se llevo las manos por detras de su cuello, que eran donde se encontraban los nudos de la bata.

Puede ver como lentamente deshacia el nudo

-aaaah! – grite

El se paralizo, yo cerre los ojos de golpe y le lanze un fuerte puñetazo a la boca del estomago, dejandolo adolorido de rodillas en el suelo…

Abri los ojos y me di cuenta que seguia temblando

-g-gomen .- me disculpe

Lo tome del hombro y trate de ayudarlo a pararse pero tal parece que en vez de haber golpeado su estomago golpee su orgullo, rechazo mi ayuda con cara de pocos amigos y el solo trato de ponerse de pie.

Le costo trabajo pero al final lo logro, se dio la vuelta y yo gire mi rostro para otra parte para no volverme a encontrar con tan vergonzosa imagen que habia pasado minutos atras.

Cuando ya gire mi rostro estaba acostado en la cama, dandome la espalda y con la sabana Blanca cubriendo todo su rostro, hasta su rostro

Esboze una sonrisita tierna y victoriosa, en verdad Uchiha-san actuaba como un niño de 5 años.

Me voy y me siento de Nuevo a ese sillon de cuero blanco y miro como va cayendo el sol poco a poco.

Uchiha-san no es un hombre de pocas palabras, es una persona de cero palabras, siguio acostado en la cama cubriendose su rosro, yo creo que esta dormido, su respiracion es muy tranquila.

De que le podria hablar yo? Del clima? La verdad su vida no me concierne, me creera una metiche, me intriga un poco su manera de ser.

Continuamos en silencio por horas, yo tome un libro de mi bolsa y comenze a leer donde estaba la pagina doblada, justamente donde me habia quedado.

La verdad los pequeños cuentos de este lugubre autor me llaman la atencion, como algo tan simple lo convierte en algo oscuro, pero siempre con una enseñanza y mucha sabiduria en sus palabras…

Continue leyendo ya la ultima pagina de ese libro..

''...Era una joven de peregrina belleza, tan graciosa como amable, que en mal hora amó al pintor y se desposó con él.

Él tenía un carácter apasionado, estudioso y austero, y había puesto en el arte sus amores; ella, joven, de rarísima belleza, toda luz y sonrisas, con la alegría de un cervatillo, amándolo todo, no odiando más que el arte, que era su rival, no temiendo más que la paleta, los pinceles y demás instrumentos importunos que le arrebataban el amor de su adorado.

Terrible impresión causó a la dama oír al pintor hablar del deseo de retratarla. Mas era humilde y sumisa, y sentóse pacientemente, durante largas semanas, en la sombría y alta habitación de la torre, donde la luz se filtraba sobre el pálido lienzo solamente por el cielo raso.

El artista cifraba su gloria en su obra, que avanzaba de hora en hora, de día en día. Y era un hombre vehemente, extraño, pensativo y que se perdía en mil ensueños; tanto que no veía que la luz que penetraba tan lúgubremente en esta torre aislada secaba la salud y los encantos de su mujer, que se consumía para todos excepto para él

Ella, no obstante, sonreía más y más, porque veía que el pintor, que disfrutaba de gran fama, experimentaba un vivo y ardiente placer en su tarea, y trabajaba noche y día para trasladar al lienzo la imagen de la que tanto amaba, la cual de día en día tornábase más débil y desanimada.

Y, en verdad, los que contemplaban el retrato, comentaban en voz baja su semejanza maravillosa, prueba palpable del genio del pintor, y del profundo amor que su modelo le inspiraba. Pero, al fin, cuando el trabajo tocaba a su término, no se permitió a nadie entrar en la torre; porque el pintor había llegado a enloquecer por el ardor con que tomaba su trabajo, y levantaba los ojos rara vez del lienzo, ni aun para mirar el rostro de su esposa.

Y no podía ver que los colores que extendía sobre el lienzo borrábanse de las mejillas de la que tenía sentada a su lado. Y cuando muchas semanas hubieron transcurrido, y no restaba por hacer más que una cosa muy pequeña, sólo dar un toque sobre la boca y otro sobre los ojos, el alma de la dama palpitó aún, como la llama de una lámpara que está próxima a extinguirse.

Y entonces el pintor dio los toques, y durante un instante quedó en éxtasis ante el trabajo que había ejecutado. Pero un minuto después, estremeciéndose, palideció intensamente herido por el terror, y gritó con voz terrible:

"¡En verdad, esta es la vida misma!" Se volvió bruscamente para mirar a su bien amada: ¡Estaba muerta!"

Vaya razon las palabras de este autor, cuando uno logra obsesionarse con algo hasta llegar a la locura por tratar de hacer todo lo possible para conseguir la perfeccion, no se dan cuenta de que pierden las cosas mas simples y valiosas de la vida.

Pierden el amor..la Amistad, lo pierden todo por ese ansio de coseguir la perfeccion, dandose cuenta, que al final, la perfeccion no existe y nunca podra ser lograda, la perfeccion no tiene puntos debiles y nosotros los tenemos

Se podria decir que es lo espantoso de despertar un dia y darte cuenta que malgastaste tu vida buscando esa perfeccion, por la que tanto enloquecizte, entendiendo al fin, todo lo que hiciste a un lado y todo lo que perdiste por simplemente una locura.

Levanto mi rostro, separandolo del libro y miro a la cama de Uchiha-san, este se encuentra sentado mirando fijamente por la ventana, al parecer a despertado.

Pienso, que el sintio ese despertar, pore se motivo a regresado a Konoha.

Se Habra dado cuenta de que se equivoco? Se Habra dado cuenta de todo lo que perdio por alcanzar la perfeccion del poder y asi poder cumplir su venganza?

Que Habra pasado como para que por su voluntad y su propio pie haya regresado?

-que me miras?

-e-eh? N-nada

-pervertida.- dijo en un susurro, pero lo escuche claramente

-q-que dijo?

-nada, me podrias dar aunque sea mi ropa interior, es algo incomodo

-h-hai

Me Habra dicho pervertida, enserio fue eso lo que escuche? Ah va a crees que soy como una de esas arrastradas que estaban locas por el.

Esta muy equivocado

Me dirigi al baño y ahi habia un mueble con varia ropa, habia mucha asi que agarre lo primero que vi.

Sali de ahi y Uchiha-san me miraba fijamente.

-a-aqui tiene Uchiha-san

-sasuke me incomoda un poco que me hablen por el apellido.

-h-hai.. uchi..sasuke-kun

-hmp…

Lo mire directo a los ojos y vi como el penetraba la mia, sus ojos son tan.. infinitos…

-me darias un poco de privacidad, porfavor…

-g-gomen.

-me di la vuelta y espere a que se cambiara

-mire por la ventana pero en la cara me callo la bata Blanca que sasuke llevaba puesta.

Pude sentir ese calor bochornoso subir a mi rostro, eso quiere decir que el estaba desnudo detras de mi.

-eto.. esto no me queda

Gire lentamente mi rostro y lo vi con una cara de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mire su torso desnudo y como miraba una pequeña trusita (( de niño de 7 años)) de color azul en sus manos…

No quise bajar la Mirada, sabia que me encontraria con su intimidad, ya me dijo pervertida, esto seria el colmo.

Tome la trusa y le avente la bata a los brazos, cerre los ojos y le di la espalda y camine directo al baño

-p-ponte la bata, ire a buscar otra cosa

Entre al baño y cerre la puerta tras de mi.

Busque algo y esta vez me asegure que era lo que buscaba un boxer de color negro que estaba desvalagado por ahi.

Espere un momento detras de la puerta, tomando la perilla plateada etre mis dedos, esperando lo suficiente, calculando el tiempo que llevaria a alguien ponerse una simple bata Blanca de hospital.

Abri la puerta, me estaba desesperando y sali de ella…

-aqui est…

Me quede paralizada, seguia totalmete desnudo, cuando sali habia alcanzado a ponerse la bata en sus partes nobles, por fortuna no logre verlo, pero aun asi, aun seguia desnudo.. que se habia quedado haciendo o que..

Me quede el tiempo suficiente como para que se pusiera la bata con toda la paciencia del mundo y que hizo, tragar moscas?

-p-porque sigues d-desnudo

-no me diste tiempo, pervertida

Vi todo borroso, los oidos me zumbaron el Corazon me latio fuertemente, queria salir de mi pecho, de pronto vi todo borroso y senti ese piso helado debajo de mi cuerpo.

Comenze a abrir los ojos lentamente, el cielo ya estaba totalmente escuro, estaba acostada en la cama del hospital con la sabana puesta, me levante rapidamente tomando mi cabeza con la mano derecha, busque desesperada por la habitacion, hasta que mire enfrente de mi, sentado cruzado de pierna y mirando fijamente, con una media sonrisa y recargado del brazo izquierdo sosteniendo su quijada.

-crei que el enfermo era yo…

En que sentido Habra utilizado la palabra enfermo? No lo se solo segui mirandolo, aun atonita.

Seguia pareciendo un dios griego en todo sue splendor, estaba sentado ahi, tan tranquilo, con ese boxer de color negro que se le moldeaba a su figura…

-s-sasuk-kun

Lo segui mirando, pero pude notar en su hombro derecho un gran morete de color purpura…

-q-que te paso..

-ah! Esto? Naruto vino a darme una visita

-e-eh?

-Naruto, tu novio, entro a la habitacion, justo cuando te estaba cargando para ponerte en la cama

-y-y por e-eso te g-golpeo?

-si, es que aun no me ponia la ropa

Tan tranquilo, con esa sonrisa picara y arrogante dibujada en su tan perfecto rostro y yo, toda roja y avergonzada de solo imaginar tal escena.

-o-oh ya veo… hablare c-con el

-No me mato porque lo detuve y le explique, tal parece que me creyo..

-n-naruto-kun es demasiado e-explosivo

-hmp.. nunca crei que te gustara el dobe…

-e-eh? Sasuke-kun! De que hablas

-de nada, solo olvidalo y descansa

-p-pero…

-descansa!

Eso no fue una oferta, fue una orden, pero como descansar de esa forma, la verdad no tenia sueño…

Seguia mirandome fijamente

-y-yo le dire a tu novio que despertaste, ahora duerme

-n-naruto-kun no es mi novio

-pero quisieras que lo fuera, o no?

-e-eso no te inc-cumbe

-hmp.. que le haz visto?

-n-no te importa

-te puedo ayudar a conseguirtelo

-CALLATE! .- hable ya enojada y sin tartamudear…- a-aunque quisiera que me c-correspondiera, n-nuca podra ser..

-que te lo impide?

-e-el no me corresponde d-de la misma manera

-hmp… sakura?

Levante mi Mirada algo sorprendida.

-siempre lo he sabido, al dobe siempre le a gustado

ante esto ultimo baje mi rostro, y trataba de ocultar esas lagrimas que luchaban por salir…

-es por eso que nunca le correspondi a ella, y aparte de que nunca me gusto, era algo molesta

Levante mi Mirada sorprendida, habia dicho que nunca presto atencion a sakura-chan para que su amigo la ganara..

Como quisiera regresar el tiempo, drogar a Sasuke-kun para que se enamore de la pelorosada.

Pero por algo pasan las cosas, tal vez naruto no fue diseñado para mi, pero, me aterra volver a empezar de Nuevo, pero que mas puedo hacer? Seguir enamorada de el para siempre?

Sin duda alguna, aunque sasuke-kun tratara de ocultarlo, amaba a su amigo y siempre le fue fiel a naruto, aunqe haya cometido muchos errores.

Los tropiezos sirven para crecer y comprender muchas cosas y al parecer sasuke se cayo muchas veces para entender el valor de la Amistad.

Aun recuerdo, tiempo atras, hace 4 años atras cuando naruto me dijo…

''aquel lugar en donde te recuerden, es al que debes llamar hogar''

Y el siempre penso en sasuke, nunca se lo saco de la cabeza, y hoy, porfin ah vuelto, los deseos de naruto, aunque no los haya expresado como quisiera, se hicieron realidad, su mejor amigo a vuelto.

Recuerdo tambien en hace poco que fui a comer a un restaurant con mi nii-san, al final, cuando pagamos nos regalaron unos paquetitos de pastillas de mentas, lo abri y dentro de un paquetito venia una frase, o mas bien una biblia…

El de neji decia…

''el destino da muchos giros, pero son las vueltas que tu das para encontrar tu camino''

El mio decia algo asi…

''El amor nunca se encuentra en la persona que esperas, siempre cambia constantemente, si tu piensas constantemente en la persona que menos importancia le tomas, esa persona justamente estara pensando en ti''

No lo entendi, y aun no lo entiendo, pero espero.. pronto, saber lo que significa

-e-eres un gran amigo sasuke-kun

-hmp..

-d-de verdad

-no lo creo

Aunque lo Negara, sabia que yo tenia razon…

-y e-entonces que te h-hizo regresar?

-eh? No queria, pero no me quedaba de otra, no tenia donde ir

-q-que te habia pasado?

-no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo cuando desperte y te vi a un lado de mi

Me sonroje…

-p-piensas escapar?

-no, ya me canse de eso

-e-entonces…

-tengo varias cosas en mente

-todas estan en k-konoha

-si… quisiera ir a mi casa y comenzar a arreglarla, la he dejado mucho tiempo sola…

Y vaya que si, 6 años la casa se ha quedado sin atenciones, una mansion tan grande requiere mucho trabajo…

-s-si quieres t-te ayudo…

-eh?

-l-la mansion U-uchiha es muy grande, t-te tomara mucho t-trabajo..

-como quieras.

Ese es un si en el idioma de sasuke…

Solo me limite a sonreirle

-Hinata-chan por fin despertaste!

-N-naruto-kun?

Pude sentir como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y como ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello

-estaba preocupado! Pero al fin despertaste yo pense que el Teme te habia hecho algo

-hmp..

-n-no para nada, sasuke-kun e-es muy Buena persona

-hahaha, que raro que el teme haga una Buena accion

Me sonroje de tan solo tener a naruto tan cerca .

Me puse de pie y me sente en el borde de la cama

-hinata! No haz comido nada, no quisieras ir a Ichiruku Ramen

-n-no lo se

Tenia que cuidar a sasuke, eran las ordenes de Tsunade-sama

-acepta Hinata, ve con el dobe por algo de comer, sirve de que me traes algo comestible

Dijo sasuke esbozandome una media sonrisa y con una Mirada de ''aprovecha, estaran solos''

O asi la interpretaba yo..

Confiaba en el, sabia que no se escaparia, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, los ANBU siguen vigilando.

-h-hai

Naruto me tomo del brazo y me saco a jalones de ahi

Me sentia dichosa, aunque me haya hecho lo que me hizo, lo sigo queriendo con la misma intensidad, me siento feliz.

Me dejo llevar por el y caminamos por la aldea

-Hina-chan de cual querras? A mi me gusta el de cerdo, pero nose a ti, y te sientes mejor, segura?

-h-hai, gracias por preocuparte por mi n-naruto-kun

Me llevo al cielo y de la misma manera me bajo ''amiga'' siempre estaria tachada por esa palabra, solo una amiga

No mejor amiga, no compañera, no novia, no nada, solo ''amiga''

Me tomo de la mano y me sonrio

-enserio Hinata, ya no te preocupes por nada

-h-hai.- le sonrei y me sonroje por tener su mano sobre la mia..

Llegamos al puesto de ramen, y se notaba que el destino le gustaba jugar conmigo, siempre tratandome mal…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII- ''Reinicio''

Me tomo de la mano y me sonrio

-enserio Hinata, ya no te preocupes por nada

-h-hai.- le sonrei y me sonroje por tener su mano sobre la mia..

Llegamos al puesto de ramen, y se notaba que el destino le gustaba jugar conmigo, siempre tratandome mal…

-Naruto-kuun! Por aca!

Dijo cierta pelirosada a lado de sai-kun…

-Sakura-chan! .- dijo emocionado mi compañero rubio

Corrio al lado de sakura y se sento a su lado, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que sakura-chan se sonrojara

Queria llorar, necesitaba hacerlo, pero luchaba por que mis lagrimas no salieran, que se quedaran refundidas en lo mas profundo de mi alma.

-Hina-chan.- dijo Sai que estaba a un lado de mi.- ven vamos a comer, yo te invito

Solo asenti lentamente y segui a sai y me sente a un lado de el.

Pedi mi plato y espere a que me lo sirvieran

-y como haz estado Hinata, te encuentras mejor?.- dijo el con sus tipicas sonrisas falsas y vacias

-h-hai, gracias por preocuparte

-tengo que preocuparme por mi musa.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, que no la vi tan vacias como las que siempre andaba presumiendo

Solo pude sonrojarme, sai-kun era un poco extraño pero aveces me incomodaba con sus comentarios tan directos.

-m-musa?

-h-hai .- dijo algo sorprendido.- eres la mujer mas bella que he visto Hina-chan, me inspiras en muchas de mis pinturas

-que tierno eres sai, nunca conoci ese lado tan romantico de ti.- dijo sakura-chan acoplandose a la conversacion, me sentia avergonzada.

Vi como Sai se le quedo mirando fijamente y con un gran sonrojo en sus delatadoras mejillas…

-a-ah la comida

Dije cuando vi los platos en frente, tome una gran cucharada de Ramen y me atragante con el, no queria hablar, pero todo salio mal, como de costumbre, ya que el platillo estaba recien hecho y por consecuente, estaba demasiado caliente.

-H-hinata!

Dijo una sakura alarmada y dispuesta a usar sus jutsus medicos..

-te encuentras biien ! dejame ayudarte

-n-n-t-epod-ks-sakuf-aa-fa-cha

Dije con la boca totalmente, Naruto se me quedo mirando fijamente, con una Mirada que ''y esta que le pasa'', me senti tan avergonzada y apenada, yo y mis estupidas ocurrencias, debo aprender a madurar.

Comi en silencio y solo escuchaba las risas compartidas entre los amigos, sai, naruto y sakura, sobre su mission.

No entendia nada, solo permanecia en silencio con la cabeza agachada y solo limitandome a comer.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pedi un platillo para llevar, pense que Sasuke-kun querria un poco de comida comestible, siendo que por dos meses a sido alimentado via intravenosa.

Solo estoy esperando a que salga el platillo para irme de aqui, para no verle la cara a ninguno de los presentes, deseo escapar.

Pero parece que se estan demorando mucho en hacerlo tal vez no me habia dado cuenta, pero si, el ramen necesita mucho trabajo y preparacion.

Pero esto ya es el colmo, ya estoy terminando mi plato y aun no sale y hace mucho que lo pedi, tal parece que para ellos soy invisible, no me han dirigido la palabra, no me han preguntado nada, y no he sido incluida a ninguna de sus conversaciones.

Pareciera que no se han visto en mucho tiempo.

Pero aun asi, solo agacho mi Mirada…

Seguia mirando la preparacion de varios ramens, pero ninguno era el que habia pedido, me estaba hartando .

Me desespere, empeze a hacer ese tic nervioso de mover la pierna desesperada, tambien comenze a jugar con mis manos y con las cosas que tenia a mi alrededor.

Los palillos los usaba para dar pequeños golpes a la mesa como si fuera una instrumento musical. Mis dedos los tronaba con mi otra mano y mi pierna se movia mas rapido.

Entonces pude ver como empacaban mi platillo, pude ver un rayo de salvacion, la muchacha me sonrio y me puso el pedido enfrente, yo lo tome entre mis manos, saque el dinero y se lo di.

Me puse de pie y entonces me despedi

-ya me tengo que ir

Perot al resulta que no era la unica, ya que Sakura hablo al unisono conmigo, ambas diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-te acompaño sakura-chan!

Dijo naruto muy emocionado y regalandole una enorme sonrisa a la ya sonrojada ojiJade.

-hai.- contesto ella tomando la mano de su amado

Me senti fatal de solo notar tal escena, quisiera poder salir corriendo de ahi

-si quieres yo te acompaño, Hinata

Se apunto sai, solo negue lentamente

-n-no te preocupes, voy al hospital, aparte ya e-es noche, es mejor que d-descanses

-d-demo.- alego

-t-tu casa esta lejos de ahi y ya es muy noche, pero, gracias de todas formas

Fui algo grosera, pero la verdad solo queria estar sola, me di la vuelta dandole la espalda a quel trio y camine con paso veloz.

Solo senti el restaurant lejos y las lagrimas que habia estado guardando se desbordaron como un caudaloso rio.

Gruesas lagrimas saladas bañaban mi rostro, el rimel estaba todo corrido, pero no me importaba, solo baja la Mirada para que la gente no me notase y pasar desapercibida, como siempre.

Entendi, aunque de la mala manera que debo arrancarme a Naruto del Corazon, simplente no fue hecho para mi.

Tal vez mi otra mitad estara en otra parte, lejos de aqui y tal vez muera esperando, pero aun asi solo sé que Uzumaki Naruto, nunca me correspondera.

Caminaba a tropezones y chocando con toda la gente que tenia a un lado, no me disculpaba, aveces reciibia insultos, pero no les prestaba atencion, en realidad no me importaban.

Digo no guardar rencor, se supone que debo ser pura e inocente todo el tiempo, pero que hacer cuando la impotencia se apodera de tu ser?

Tristeza, coraje, muchos sentimientos en tan poco espacio.

Yo pienso que la persona mas hipocrita de este mundo soy yo.

Ocultando mis emociones para que los demas no se preocupen de nada, solo regalando falsas sonrisas para tranquilizarlos y hacerles saber que todo esta bien, pero que pasa cuando no es cierto?

Tengo derecho a sentir esos malos sentimientos, es parte de la vida y lo cierto es que no soy perfecta, soy humana y no puedo estar para siempre feliz y solo agachar la cabeza mientras todos me pisotean.

Pero aun asi, esta opresion en el pecho me esta asfixiando, no puedo controlar mis lagrimas, no deseo encontrarme a nadie conocido, porque no deseo que me miren asi. Un desastre, para mi pena y una porcion mas de dolor, comienza a llover fuertemente.

Veo como la gente corre para resguardarse de la lluvia, hasta creen que con un periodico o con sus propias manos la lluvia no los tocara.

Tambien veo a los niños saliendo de las puertas de sus hogares para bañarse bajo las lagrimas del cielo y como sus madres los regañan ante esta inadecuada accion.

Comienzo a correr, quiero escapar mas rapido de todo lo que me aflije pero para mi torpeza me resbalo con el tan mojado suelo y caigo de boca.

Nose como lo hize pero salve el ramen que le llevo a Sasuke-kun, espero y no se enfrie.

Me quedo un momento y dejo que mis lagrimas se confundan con la lluvia un rato, es como si los cielos lloraran mi desgracia.

La lluvia, tan rapido como vino, se fue, dejando solo un pequeño chispiteo, me puse de pie, y no me importo estar toda sucia, mis lagrimas corrian aun por toda mi cara, empeze a caminar pues ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos del hospital.

Lo diviso de lejos y acelero un poco el paso, trato de controlar mis lagrimas pero no puedo, me es imposible.

Entro y todas las enfermeras y los pacientes se me quedan mirando extraño, otros solo me omiten y siguen con lo suyo, yo solo entro con paso indeciso y me adentro a los pasillos de la clinica de Konoha.

Subo las escaleras y diviso la habitacion de sasuke-kun al final del pasillo, la habitacion mas amplia y una de las mas elegantes.

Me paro enfrente de ella y tomo la perilla entre mis dedos, indecisa de querer entrar, pero estoy harta de ser de esa manera asi que abro lentamente la puerta y veo a sasuke-kun sentado en la cama viendo los canales locales en la television.

Se ve fastidiado, afortunadamente no a volteado a verme..

-te caiste?

Pregunta frio y sin siquiera voltear, el habla no me sale, solo trato de esconder mis ojos con mi flequillo.

-c-como…

-estas llena de lodo..

-y…

-o te caiste o decidiste revivir tu infancia haciendo pastelitos de lodo

Solo callo no deseo enfrentarmele, se lo que piensa, piensa lo mismo que mi padre, que soy solo una torpe.

-t-te traje cena, p-pense que tal v-vez quisieras algo d-distinto

Al fin volteo y yo solo levantaba la bolsa de ramen y volteaba a otro lado ocultando mi perlada Mirada de su tan penetrantes ojos.

-que te hizo el dobe?

No levantaba la Mirada solo seguia agachandola mas y solo queria que un agujero se abriera a mis pies y que me llevara a lo mas profundo de el y morir tranquila.

-p-porque lo …

-mirame…

No queria, simplemente no deseaba que me viera en estas condiciones.

De pronto senti una mano tomar la mia y llevarme directo a el sillon de cuero negro que estaba enfrente de la cama de él.

Levanto mi Mirada y me encuentro con esos inexpresivos ojos negros.

Me sienta en el sillon, pero el no se sienta, mas bien, se pone de cuclillas frente a mi, mas o menos a mi altura y me mira y trato de sostenerle la Mirada.

Pero me fue imposible, unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, la misma opresion en el pecho, gire mi Mirada para que evitara verme asi…

-s-sakura

Dije en un susurro que no paso desapercibido por el.

-Eres patetica

Gire mi rostro, con mis ojos enanchados y con cara de incredulidad me le quede mirando…

-Si fuera tu no lloraria por el, todo mundo lo sabia, yo nose en que burbuja te metiste para ser tan ciega, no seas patetica y déjà de llorar que no es el unico hombre en el mundo

Se puso de pie, tomo la bolsa de ramen y se fue a su cama a comerselo, al parecer aun seguia algo caliente, pues le soplaba antes de llevarse el bocado a su boca.

Segui pensando en sus palabras y se que tiene razon, soy totalemte patetica, frivolo, directo, cruel, pero cierto al fin de cabos. Totalemte cierto.

Ahora solo me queda levantar el rostro y mirar al horizonte en busca de esa persona ideal para mi.

Debo sacarme a Naruto de mi, arrancarmelo si es necesario, el nunca fue ni sera para mi, eso ya lo tengo demasiado claro.

Pero sere capaz de recordar como amar?

Como se supone que debo empezar? Como es volverse a enamorar?

Naruto fue el primero que llamo atencion y se hundio en mi Corazon, pero ahora, que por fin lo iba a sacar, como iba a quedar yo? Vacia?

No lo se son tantas preguntas, que solo volviendo a experimentar lograre entender todo de Nuevo.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero que nunca dura y la verdad es que es cierto.

Nunca podria olvidarlo, el es parte de mi, pero este amor y admiracion a el no pueden durar, tarde o temprano habria tenido que caer encuenta que esto no funcionaria, aunque yo lo adornara con mis fantasias.

Sigo mirando a sasuke-kun al parecer si tenia hambre pues ya se acabo casi todo el plato, pero hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que sigue en boxer, con los mismos boxers negros, es que no tiene vergüenza?

-s-serias tan amable de ponerte a-algo

Le digo algo timida pero cinica.

-Las batas se las llevaron a lavar, y tu tienes mi ropa..

Recorde que en efecto tenia su ropa, pero la heche a lavar y tenia muchas manchas de sangre y muchos agujeros, no tenia arreglo.

Me quede penstiva por un momento, pero lanze un gran bostezo y con mi mano derecha comenze a tallar mi ojo izquierdo

-vete a dormir, sirve de que te bañas

Dijo sasuke, me puse de pie y camine hacia la salida, tome la perilla entre mis dedos y ya iba a salir pero su voz me saco de mi accion.

-mi ropa…

Solo asenti lentamente y le dije

-Buenas noches, sasuke-kun, descansa

-hmp… buenas noches

Cerre la puerta y me fui de ahi camino a mi casa.

Camine por la aldea y me encontre con algunas tiendas de ropa, que ya estaban por cerrar, recorde la peticion de sasuke-kun, pero como el no tenia dinero, ya que habia regresado y aun no se le asignan misiones y ademas de que sigue en el hospital, decidi ir a comprarle algunas cosas.

Mire varia ropa y compre su ropa una talla mas grande que la del maniqui.

Un pants de color negro .

Busque un tipo chaqueta de color Blanco, y la encontre y le compre una playera negra, para que se la ponga debajo de la chaqueta que queda pegada al cuerpo y la manga es tres cuartos, me parecio un buen conjunto. Espero que le guste.

Mire un lindo traje ninja para mujer, mire mi ropa y me di cuenta que todos los que trabajan o compraban ahi se me quedaban mirando con cara de asco.

Me llamo la atencion el conjunto, hace mucho que quiero darme un cambio de look, mi hermana me dice que tengo hermoso cuerpo que deje de usar esas chamarras tan gruesas.

Tal vez tenia razon, aparte, si quiero cambiar y empezar de Nuevo, porque no empezando por mi apariencia, tal vez sea lo mejor.

Me le quedo mirando por un buen rato, me parece algo llamativo, pero es un conjunto unico, todos los conjuntos ninjas son unicos y no se repiten, solo sacan un modelo.

Exepto los de Jounin, las mallas negras y azules marinos con los chalecos verdes son clasicos, no pueden faltar.

Sigo mirando el atuendo, Un vestido que se amolda al cuerpo de color clando y que llega hasta debajo de la retaguardia, pero trae unas mallas de color azulado fuerte. Que llegan hasta la rodilla.

Las mangas del vestido me llegaban 10 dedos arriba de mi codo, el cuello del estido era en una pequeña ''V'', no dejaba mucho entrever mis pechos y una redesilla negra cubria hasta llegas en cuello Redondo a mi cuerpo.

Pequeñas lineas Lilas estaban al costado de este vestido blanco, un lila entre claro y fuerte, realmente hermoso.

No lo pude evitar, era mi talla y realmente me gusto demasiado era diferente y era lo que yo buscaba.

Pedi que me lo empacaran junto con el conjunto de sasuke y pague por ello, sali un poco tarde de ahi pero me dirigi a mi casa con un poco mas de animos que cuando venia.

Llegue a mi casa y al parecer todos ya estaban dormidos, subi sigilosa y con dificultad las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitacion y me encerre, puse llave y puse el paquete de ropa en mi cama, me quite la ropa sucia y la deje en la canasta del baño, entre y abri la llave de la tina, por suerte salia agua caliente, puse algo de jabon y espere a que se llenara.

Cuando lo hizo me meti por fin en ella y relaje todos los musculos de mi cuerpo, por mi mente pasaban las duras pero verdaderas palabras de Sasuke-kun y me prometi ya no volver a pensar en naruto por nada del mundo.

Solo le deseaba su felicidad, fuese cual fuese su eleccion.

Termine de bañarme, 15 minutos despues de asegurarme que ya no me quedaba ni un rastro de tierra, me enrede en la toalla Blanca y otra toalla en mi cabello y sali de ahi para estar de Nuevo en mi habitacion.

Me puse la pijama y me cepille el cabello.

Saque mi Nuevo atuendo y lo puse sobre mi comada para que no lo olvidara.

Pero me le quede viendo a la ropa de sasuke-kun y se me hacia que algo le faltaba, trate de recordar sus atuendos pasados y regreso a mi mente como un flash el simbolo del clan Uchiha.

Ese abanico rojo con blanco, tome mis cosas de costuras y comenze a bordar en abanico en la espalda de la chaqueta que le compre, me asegure que quedara bien alineado, simetrico y bordado.

Agarre tambien la playera negra y detras del cuello le puse el simbolo de su clan pero en pequeño.

Me tomo bastante tiempo pero al final me gusto el resultado, me senti satisfecha conmigo misma, espero que sasuke-kun lo aprecie y guste de el, seria capaz de aventarmelo a la cara y mejor quedarse en boxer?

Saque esa imagen de mi cabeza, ya que me avergonzaba y me ponia roja como un tomate.

Mire el reloj y ya casi eran las 12 de la noche, me acoste en mi cama y me tope con la sabana hasta mi cuello, tengo la costumbre de sacar una pierna fuera de mi cobijo, nose, me hace sentir mas agusto.

Programo mi despertador para levantarme a las 5 de la mañana ya que tengo que estar al pendiente de Sasuke, tal como me lo pidio Tsunade-sama. Eso me dara tiempo para desayunar.

Pienso en todo lo que me paso en el dia y de tanto reflexionarlo caigo inconsiente a los brazos de morfeo.

No sueño con nada en particular, pero suena mi despertardor y con flojera me levanto y estiro mis brazos y mis piernas.

Me meto a bañar y cuando salgo de ahi busco mi traje ninja, raramente no lo encntraba, busque a mi alrededor, hasta que en el buro vi mi Nuevo atuendo, ciertamente no me acordaba de el, yo buscaba mi grande chaqueta, pero estaba sucia.

Tome mi ropa nueva y me la puse, me mire varias veces en el espejo, puse mi banda en mi cuello y enrede unas vendas en mi muslo derecho.

Me volvi a mirar vaias veces, el atuendo se moldeaba a mi cuerpo, me examine detalladamente y vi mi abdomen bien formado, era delgada y asi me tenia mi duro entrenamiento diario.

No era como todas las chicas, ''planas'', de hecho era la mas desarrollada de todas, mi busto siempre fue grande, pero nadie se daba cuenta por las chaquetas y ropa tan holgada que siempre usaba.

Mi retaguardia no era grande ni exuberante, pero almenos tenia un poco y no era una pista de aterrizaje.

No se porque, pero verme con ese atuendo, tan revelador, me subio el animo que muchas veces o siempre traia por los suelos.

Hoy es el primer dia en el que crei que era un gran cambio importante, que porfin la vida me sonreia .

Me senti feliz.

Tome mis cosas ninja y la ropa que compre de sasuke, la aprete en mis manos y pense que ojala le guste.

Mordi mi labio inferior de solo pensar en esto.

Mire el reloj y eran las siete de la mañana, baje las escaleras porque ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, salude a mi familia y me despedi, luego desayunaria otra cosa, poes los huevos revueltos no me gustaban, asi que los evite con mi excusa de la mission de cuidar a Uchiha-san.

Mi padre no dijo nada de mi atuendo, pero si vi como se sorprendio y se le dificultaba el habla, mi hermana Hanabi me felicito, dijo que era hermoso y mas si yo lo traia.

Cuando llegue a la puerta mi primo estaba entrando se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra, yo solo le sonrei, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui de ahi casi dando saltos.

Ya no seria la niña temerosa, estaba dispuesta a cambiar.

Camine por Konoha y llegue al hospital, subi las escaleras y llegue al cuarto de Sasuke-kun entre y al parecer seguia dormido.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi y cuando me gire ahi lo vi, ya sentado en la cama con los ojos abiertos y mirandome fijamente.

Me miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos, esa Mirada tan penetrante hizo que un rubor apareciera en mi rostro, solo lo mire y vi como desvio la Mirada…

-c-como me veo?.- pregunte con timidez..

-hmp.. igual que siempre

Eso hizo que mis animos quedaran un poco por el suelo, que siginificaba igual que siempre, Bien o mal?

Me dio pena preguntar solo baje mi Mirada y mire el sillon de cuero blanco, estaba dispuesta a sentarme, pero su voz me saco de mi accion.

-que traes en las manos.

Mire el paquete y recorde que era su ropa..

-e-eto… es pa-ara ti..

Me dirigi a su cama con paso torpe y se lo entregue en sus manos, cuidadosamente comenzo a abrirlo.

Comenze a explicarle, trabandome un poco en las palabras y hablando un poco mas rapido de lo habitual.

-L-lo que pasa e-es que tu o-otro traje ya no tenia s-salvacion y te compre o-otro espero t-te guste…

Lo abri finalmente y lo extendio en sus manos, primero el pants, lo miro, se puso de pie y se lo puso, afortunadamente le quedo a la perfeccion.

Luego tomo la playera negra y se la puso sin darse cuenta del bordado que traia detras del cuello, intente decirle pero las palabras aun no salian, su presencia me incomodaba de sobremanera.

Mire su rostro, no expresaba emocion alguna, luego tomo la camisa Blanca y la alzo frente a sus ojos, decidi comentarle porque al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de esta tampoco..

-e-en la espalda…

Lo giro y enancho sus ojos al ver el simbolo de su clan bordado en el, giro su rostro y me miro algo sorprendido.

-e-espero me haya quedado bien y q-que te haya gustado

Volvio a girar su rostro y se la coloco, e igual le queda a la perfeccion, yo pense que se cerraria la chaqueta al igual como yo la traia pero en vez de eso la dejo abierta y se remango las mangas de la chaqueta a la altura de las mangas de su playera negra…

Me miro y dijo..

-me queda, arigato.

Solo me sonroje y gire mi rostro al otro lado se acerco a mi y quedamos de frente y solo solto decirme..

-y..g-gracias por poner el simbolo de mi clan, en la chaqueta y en la playera.. significa mucho para mi

Fue ahi cuando por primera vez lo vi sonriendo con sinceridad, no era una sonrisa maliciosa ni arrogante, era sincera y pura esto solo me hizo sonreir a mi tambien y por supuesto sonrojar tambien.

En eso la puerta se abre…

-Uchiha, veo que por fin despertaste…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX-'' Redimir''

-Uchiha, veo que por fin despertaste…

-hmp…- dijo girando su rostro a la ventana y retrocendiendo dos pasos de mi persona

Gire mi rostro a la puerta para confirmar que era Tsunade-sama la que entro, se dirijio a mi.

-Bien hecho Hinata, veo que lograste que no escapara

Gire mi rostro y note como sasuke me miraba de reojo..

-n-no tuve que hacer nada, s-sasuke-kun se quedo por su voluntad

-enserio? No intento escapar?

-n-no

-hmp.- bufo el con cierto enojo

-poes te felicito Uchiha

-solo di a que haz venido…

Dijo sasuke ya algo harto y con semblante enojado, al parecer no le gusta que lo hagan esperar y quedarse con la duda y menos le estaba gustando la manera en la que Tsunade-sama le hablaba.

Y al parecer tiene mucha confianza en si mismo, porque es como Naruto-kun, que tutea a la propia Hokage, yo simplemente no seria capaz, siempre le hablare de usted, tengo ese respeto.

Pero puedo notar que a ella no le importa, yo creo que porque conoce el caracter de estos dos…

Estaba ahi parada esperando el anuncio de la hokage, ella volteo y me miro de pies a cabeza, y con una sonrisa en su rostro me dijo..

-aaah hinata, te diste un cambio

-h-hai

-te ves realmente Hermosa, no lo ves asi, sasuke?

Dijo la Hokge volteandolo a ver con una gran y enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y el aun de inexpresivo, y ya desesperado porque Tsunade –sama se salia por la tangente y no decia a que venia..

Solo puso sus ojos en blanco y los entorno en direccion a la ventana y dijo un

-hmp..

Tsunade sama solo rio ante este hecho y siguio presionando a sasue-kun

-vamos sasuke, a caso se ve fea?

Yo automaticamente baje mi rostro, entonces si pensaba que me veia mal, sus palabras ''igual que siempre'' queria decir.. fea..

Senti como mis ilusiones de cambiar se quebraban dentro de mi, subi mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho y escondia mi Mirada.

-no..-dijo por fin.- se ve bien

Levante el rostro y abri mis ojos lo mire directamente y me sorprendiero sus palabras, me di cuenta que aun miraba a la ventana, pero con esa misma frialdad de siempre.

Esto me saco una sonrisa y solo lo mire ahi parado, y en un susurro solo alcanze a decirle.

-a-arigato

Luego Tsunade miro a sasuke de pies a cabeza y le dijo

-tu tampoco te ves mal Uchiha, de donde sacaste la ropa?

Esta vez decidi interrumpir yo

-y-yo se la traje, es que s-su ropa a-anterior no tenia arreglo

-ya veo .- dijo la hokage.- y le pusiste en simbolo del clan uchiha! Que detalle..

Solo senti ese calor delatador subir a mis mejillas…

-y te lo agradecio.- dijo ella

-h-hai

-vaya, que cambio.- dijo ella de Nuevo pero mirando a sasuke,

Este comenzo a mover el pie en señal de desespero, porque la hokage no decia a que venia ni nada.

Se ve que el no consta con el don de la paciencia, tal como Naruto-kun.

Tsunade-sama solo seguia hablando de las razones por las que no habia podido venir aqui eal hospital ayer.

Veia como una venita saltaba en la frente de sasuke, queria reir, pero contuve mi risa, esta escena me parecia algo comica.

Tsunade seguia hablando quitada de la pena y a sasuke solo se le empezaban a formar mas venitas en la cara.

Estaba parado cruzado de brazos, los puños apretados y el movimiento de su pie cada vez mas rapido hasta que estallo

-Puedes decirme de una vez a que haz venido! Ancianaa!

Fue demasiado tarde, yo habia tratado de taparle la boca, pero actue tarde porque un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tsunade-sama ya habia apretado su puño y saco volando a sasuke-kun en direccion del baño.

Solo escuche un gran estruendo, al parecer las baldosas del baño se habian quebrado con el impacto del cuerpo de sasuke-kun contra estas.

Llegue rapidamente al baño, mientra la hokage se limpia las manos, entre y el tubo de la regadera estaba chueco y el agua salia por todas partes, bañando por completo a sasuke-kun, y en efecto, las baldosas estaban rotas, al igual que la tasa y el pequeño roperito que habia dentro.

Corri en direccion de el y no tenia heridas, solo fue el dolor del golpe lo que le afecto, la espalda y los brazos, trate de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero Tsunade sama ya habia entrado y lo habia agarrado de la chaqueta Blanca, y lo arrastraba por el suelo.

-ahora si Uchiha, hablemos!

Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y sasuke parecia niño chiquito se dejaba arrastrar mientras iba cruzado de brazos y con el semblante de enojado.

Yo solo di un largo suspiro, al parecer Sasuke-kun aprenderia la leccion, de tratar de usted a la hokage de la aldea.

-Ya me diras la razon de tu visita

No, al parecer no la aprendio.

Tsunade estaba recargada en el borde de la cama de brazos cruzados y sasuke, estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la ventana con sus brazos cruzados.

-como veras….- empezo por fin la hokage pero fue interrumpida por aquel chico cabello azabache

-hmp… ella no se tiene que ir.- dijo señalandome con su oscura Mirada

Solo baje mi rostro, y asenti con la cabeza, comenze a caminar hacia la puerta.

Tenia razon, esto no me incumbia.

-Hinata, regresa.- ordeno la hokage.- eres un grosero Uchiha, despues que ella fue la que te cuido todo este tiempo y asi lo pagas, aparte te vistio desentemente y no con las fachas con las que llegaste

Sasuke me miro fijamente, al parecer no sabia que lo habia estado cuidando por tanto tiempo, solo giro su rostro y dijo

-hmp, como sea, solo habla ya

Baje mi Mirada y me quede parada en donde segundos atras estaba.

Espere a que Tsunade hablara, pero al parecer, tenia mucho tiempo, veia como movia su dedo arriba y abajo esperando encontrar las palabras por las cuales comenzar.

Sasuke daba largos suspiros y solo esperaba las palabras de la rubia Hokage.

-Vengo a hablar de tu futuro, sasuke

-tsk…

-Sabes que eres uno de los mas buscados en la lista S, ahorita ya deberias estar muerto o e prision.

-me llevaras de la mano o que.- dijo algo sarcastico y con una media sonrisa

-esto no es juego, o te llevo a la carcel o haces un juramento de sangre…

-hmp?.- levanto una ceja incredulo

-El juramento lo sellaras con tu sangre, ahi juras arrepentirte de todos tus actos y de haber traicionado a Konoha, juras lealtad y proteccion a tu aldea a cambio de tu vida

-es como si hiciera de Nuevo mi juramento ninja?

-mas o menos, solo que este es de Arrepentimiento…

-que pasa si no lo firmo

-iras a prision

-que tentador…- dijo aun cinico

-Prefieres las cuatro paredes bajo tierra o prefieres tu libertad, volveras a ser un gennin, seras enviado a misiones, tu aldea esta dandote otra oportunidad

-Que pasa si traiciono a mi aldea nuevamente?

-moriras, firmaste con sangre, si tan solo vuelves a traicionar a tu aldea para irte con el enemigo el juramento tomara efecto y te desintegraras en el aire, quemandote vivo

-como un anbu?

-mas o menos, pero este sera doloroso y preferiras la muerte antes de la agonia que te hagamos pasar por un tiempo

-no tengo intenciones de destruir ni de traicionar a Konoha de Nuevo, eso ya es pasado

-muy bien

Tsunade-sama saco un pergamino y se lo dio a sasuke, este comenzo a leerlo, al parecer era muy largo, porque callo hasta sus pies.

Estaba esperando alguna reaccion de este pero nunca llego, solo Mirada y veia como sus ojos se movian en direccion a cada palabra que leia, igual de inexpresivo.

Hasta que por fin la primera reaccion aparecio, levanto la ceja y esbozo una media sonrisa…

-ah si que… si por circunstancias mayores a mi tuviera que dejar Konoha, me dejarian ir.

-solo sit u esposa pertenece aqui.- dijo Tsunade

-cambio de domicilio?

-algo por el estilo.- dijo la hokage.- pero debes de avisarme o el juramento tomara pie

-no queremos una equivocacion?

-eres listo.- le sonrio la rubia mujer

Este no le inmutaron las palabras de ella, siguio leyendo como si nada, al parecer le gustaba lo que decia el juramento, poes no renegaba ni protestaba por nada, estaba dispuesto a redimirse y empezar de Nuevo…

-no estoy de acuerdo con el penultimo renglon

-no es que estes de acuerdo, es que lo tienes que aceptar

-pero por un meses?

-ha, es mucho para ti?

-pero porque?

-tu sabes, fue la condicion de los ancianos, por seguridad

-no confian en mi

-quieres la verdad o prefieres la hipocresia?.- dijo esta levantando una ceja a lo que sasuke solo bufo un poco.

-quien sera?

-luego se te avisara, pero es alguien que tu conoces muy bien

-el dobe?

-debe ser alguien ajeno a ti

-hmp…

-luego te avisara, tal vez mañana, pero sera alguien agradable

-hmp, eso lo dudo

No entendia nada, no sabia de que estaban hablando y a que se referian, yo no se porque la hokage me pidio que me quedara, esto no tenia sentido alguno, era como si me estuvieran hablando en un idioma totalemente desconocido.

Porque, simplemente no decian a que se referian, de que hablaban, es de mala educacion ocultar las cosas, de hecho no las ocultaban, mas bien yo no entendia de que hablaban, porque no lo decian, solo respondian a las preguntas o aclaraciones que se hacian el uno al otro pero todo referente a ese papel

Sasuke mordio o su dedo y de el salieron unas gotas de sangre que quedaron impregnadas en el pergamino.

La hokage lo tomo y se lo guardo dentro se sus ropas.

-haz quedado redimido Uchiha sasuke, gennin de la aldea oculta entre la Hoja.

Sasuke escucho el discurso algo aburrido, pero igual lo soporto.

-bienvenido de vuelta a casa

Dijo la Hokage, asiendo un ademan con la mano y saliendo por la puerta de ese cuarto de hospital.

Nos sumergimos en un profundo silencio, yo esperaba a que sasuke dijera algo o tan solo me explicara, pero en vez de eso camino hacia la puerta y tomo la perilla entre sus dedos.

-te quedaras?

Mi respuesta fue ponerme a un lado de el y seguirlo por el largo del pasillo de aquel hospital.

Bajamos las escaleras y a sasuke le dieron sus papeles de alta del hospital, salio de ahi y yo a un lado de el.

Ya era pasado del mediodia, casi la hora de comer y no se que tenia planeado, yo alomejor me iria a comer por ahi o me iria a mi casa a preparar algo, el dilema era que haria sasuke –kun?

No me animaba a preguntarle si queria ir a comer algo, que lo invitaba, a lomejor tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer o alomejor ya se habia hartado de mi, por tenerme todo el dia pegada.

A lo mejor no era de su agrado.

Lo miraba, iba con las manos dentro del pants caminando muy confiado, mirando a la nada, pero fijo y decidido.

Su Mirada no expresaba nada en lo absoluto.

Desvie mi Mirada y mire como volaban las hojas de los arboles y estas ya se hacian de color amarillento.

El cambio de estacion a llegado, recorde la fecha y era ya mediados de Octubre, el otoño ya habia llegado y yo ni cuenta me habia dado.

Pero el otoño es mi estacion favorita de todo el año, las flores duermen para luego renacer hermosas, los arboles sin ojos con solo ramas se me hacian una de las cosas mas hermosas que podian haber.

El clima era frio pero no al extremo del invierno, era un clima freco, mas bien y agradable.

Me gustaba ver las hojas en el suelo o verlas bailar al compass del viento.

Sin duda alguna, otoño era mi estacion favorita.

Pero aun segui la duda, que haria sasuke-kun de su vida, lo se, volverse un jounin, tal vez y renacer su clan.

Que es su meta en esta vida.

La pregunta era con quien…

Me lo pregunte y me intrigaba, quien podria llevar el ritmo de vida que tiene él, su caracter es fuerte, es frio y calculador, no es muy paciente que digamos, no presenta emociones, es raro cuando lo muestra, alomejor lo ve como una debilidad.

Sasuke-kun si que era una persona compleja.

Pero no tan dificil de entender, solo espero que encuentre a la persona indicada y que sea feliz.

No sabia como comenzar la platica o que decirle, su presencia me intimidaba, sentia que por solo saludarlo se molestaria.

No se porque pero recorde el cuento de Caperucita Roja.

Sasuke era alguien de cuidado y paciencia, era mas o menos del caracter del lobo y yo, una chica timida y dudosa.

-Hyuga, me estas escuchando?

Gire a verlo temorosa, me habia estado hablando?

Oh, no ahora estaria molesto conmigo, mas bien ya lo estaba su cara era de irritacion, solo baje el rostro y le conteste

-g-gomen.

-hmp, ya me voy, mi casa queda por alla

-h-hai, pero s-sasuke-kun, que comeras?

-Hmp, no tengo hambre

-o-oh, es que te iba a invitar a comer, c-como acabas de salir y eso y no constas de r-recursos…

-hmp, yo me preocupare por eso

-g-gomen

-porque? .- dijo sorprendido

solo levante mi rostro y dijo…

-como sea, adios.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa, solo lo mire alejarse de ahi, espere a perderlo de vista y continue mi camino hacia mi casa.

Llegue y prepare algo de comida, bueno mucha, hice para mi familia, mi padre, neji y Hanabi gozaban de mi comida.

Era raro que cocinara en casa, por las misiones, pero cuando llegaba a hacerlo mi padre y mis hermanos, neji y hanabi me lo agradecian de todo Corazon.

Nos sentamos reunidos en la mesa, rezamos un poco y comenzamos a comer, al parecer a todos les gusto.

Despues todos se fueron a entreñar, yo no, quise adelantar preparando la cena, ya que era un platillo complejo, quise darle ese regalo a ellos que tanto me querian, con un postre, un pastel de chocolate.

Mi favorito.

Despues de dejar de todo en el horno me fui a bañar y a cambiar, no entreñaria este dia, creo que merezco un descanso.

Cuando esperaba a que mi familia llegara, entro mi primo con un pergamino en la mano.

-te lo manda la Hokage

Y me lo entrego, lo abri y decia que me solicitaba mañana en su oficina a las nueve de la mañana.

Esperamos a que llegara mi padre y en cuanto entro una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro..

-hiciste… mi plato favorito

-h-hai.- dije con un ligero sonrojo

Hanabi entro emocionada y brinco de felicidad al saber que hice pastel de chocolate.

Mi nii-san aunque no tan expresivo como hanabi tambien me lo agradecio, quien no ama el chocolate.- pense.

Comimos amenamente.

Nuestras relaciones famaliares estaban muy bien, mi padre ya tiempo atras me habia reconocido mis logros y se aprecia mas.

Con mi hermana me llevo mucho mejor, ella sabe lo que siento y ella me cuenta lo que siente.

Y que decir de mi nii-san es mi mejor amigo.

Por fin lo que tanto deseaba se habia hecho realidad, a exepcion del amor, que soy un completo desastre.

Mi padre siempre decia que ya estaba grande y que era muy Hermosa como para no haber tenido novio.

No que quisiera desacerme de mi, le duel ever a sus hijas crecer y enamorarse, pero es algo con lo que debe vivir, y ms que nada porque sere la que tome las riendas de mi clan, debo estar casada.

Pero para eso falta mucho.

Mi hermana y mi primo sabian mis problemas amorosos, siempre me apoyaron con Naruto-ku, pero cuando me hizo lo que, me hizo, dijeron que no valia la pena y que saliera adelante.

Pero no me gusta pensar en eso, abre Viejas heridas que me causan daño, aunque intente olvidarlo me es dificil, no lo puedo olvidar de la noche a la mañana es demasiado dificil.

La cena termino y comenze a lavar los trastes todos me agradecieron y se fueron a dormir, an estado demasiado cansados.

Termine y me fui a mi habitacion me puse mi pijama y me acoste bocabajo, como de costumbre, subi mi cobertor hasta mi cuello y saque mi pierna izquierda, la doble y la puse casi a la altura de mi cuello.

duermo algo raro pero asi me gusta a mi.

Rapidamente cai en los brazos de morfeo

A la mañana siguiente me arregle y me prepare mi desayune, decidi salir a hacer tiempo para ir a la torre de la Hokage

Aun sabia cual era la razon de su llamada, alguna mission tal vez.

Hace mucho que no hago una.

Camino por las calles y veo como algunos puestos ya abren y preparan todos, veo a los niños correr y jugar, a otros los veo camino a la academia.

Todavia sigo caminando falta media hora para mi cita con la hokage, asi que decido pasear por el parque.

Me sente en una de las bancas y sentia el viento correr, el aire golpeaba contra mi rostro y las hojas volaban.

Tenia un presentimiento, pero no sabia perfectamente de el, segui mirando a la nada, hasta que escucho unas risitas de tras de mi, gire mi rostro y via una parejita adolescente agarrados de la mano, el niño le daba una flor de color rosa a la niña y esta se sonrojaba regalandole un beso.

Senti ternura, pero despues de eso vino el coraje,una envidia enorme, como una niña de 13 o 14 años puede ser feliz y conocer el amor mientras tanto, yo ya una mujer nunca a sentido lo que es un beso.

Me pare algo enojada y con paso de soldado camine por todo el largo del parque, sabia que al final estaria la torre de la hokage.

A lo lejos visualize a una pequeña pareja que se acercaba tomados de la mano, pude ver quienes eran asi que decidi esconderme tras uno de los arboles.

-te amo .- dijo la chica poniendo sus manos detras del cuello de su amado

-tanto tiempo espere, pero valio la pena, ahora tu estas a mi lado- dije el chico sonriendole y tomandola de la cintura mientras la alzaba y finalizo .- y no te dejare ir

La chica rio dulcemente ante esto y yo solo pude llorar y llorar

-seguro, naruto-kun

-eres lo que siempre espere, sakura-chan

y le dio un calido beso, yo me di la vuelta y salio corriendo de entre los arboles, mi dolor era inmenso y no podia controlarlo, solo lloraba y lloraba, mientras corria subi mis manos a la altura de mi pecho.

No me di cuenta de la raiz del arbol que sobresalia asi que cai al suelo raspandome las rodillas y las manos.

Me quede llorando en el suelo po mi desicha, porque aun no entiendo, porque precisamente ellos tenian que ser los que venian en camino.

Acaso la vida me los ponia en el rostro y se burlaba de mi, acaso le gustaba hacerme sentir miserable.

Mis ojos me dolian, los traia hinchados, trataba de controlarme, pero solo apretaba los labios y sentia esas saladas lagrimas por todo mi rostro, me talle el ojo y vi mi rimel corrido, de seguro estare espantosa.

Pero no me importa, ya nada importa, si lo unico que me mantenia feliz y convida era creer que algun dia seria correspondida por la persona que amo.

Pero al parecer no es asi.

No puedo olvidarme tan facil de Naruto, como olvidarme de alguien que ha marcado casi la mitad de mi vida.

Que ha sido de las personas mas importantes, por el que hubiera dado mi vida si hubiera sido necesario.

Porque todavia tenia que sentir este sentimiento tan aspero y amargo que recorria desde mi garganta y mi cuerpo.

Mis oidos solo escuchaban sus palabras de amor, mi mente recreaba esas imagenes, que yo tanto intentaba borrar

Pero todo era inutil, el estaba siempre en mi mente.

Llore y llore solloze hasta que mis lagrimas se acabaran, me puse de pie y segui corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Alcanze a ver la torre de la hokage y solo cerre los ojos mientras corria, no me importaba nada.

Entre a la torre y subi las escaleras desesperada, buscando una salida, ya no corrian lagrimas porque ya me las habia gastado todas, pero el dolor seguia ahi.

Choque contr alguien, pero no lo quise ver el rostro

-hmp, torpe

Esa frialdad la conocia bien, levante mis ojos rojos y lo mire, ahi parado frente a la oficina de la hokage, baje mi rostro y le di la espalda mientras abria la puerta y se la cerraba en el rostro.

-hinata!, te encuentras bien?

Pregunto Tsunade, pero no conteste solo dije

-me ha mandado llamar

-p-pero niña que te sucede

-n-no sucede nada, solo he venido aqui a que me diga a que me a mandado llamar

Tsunade-sama no siguio preguntando solo me miro y suspiro para decirme

-tienes una mission

Esto era lo mejor que podia pasarme en estos momentos

Una mission para alejarme de todo, para olvidarme de todo un poco.

Me dio un pergamino en donde me decia en que consistia mi mission.

Levante mi rostro y comenze a negar con la cabeza.

-no, esto no es possible.- alegue, pero no tenia caso, era una orden

-Esa es tu mission, asi que cumplela

-p-pero no puede ser

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz pore so.- dijo una voz detras de mi persona, solo me paralize ante sus palabras y lo mire de reojo.

Esto no era bueno.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X- ''Mision''

.

-hinata!, te encuentras bien?

Pregunto Tsunade, pero no conteste solo dije

-me ha mandado llamar

-p-pero niña que te sucede

-n-no sucede nada, solo he venido aqui a que me diga a que me a mandado llamar

Tsunade-sama no siguio preguntando solo me miro y suspiro para decirme

-tienes una mission

Esto era lo mejor que podia pasarme en estos momentos

Una mission para alejarme de todo, para olvidarme de todo un poco.

Me dio un pergamino en donde me decia en que consistia mi mission.

Levante mi rostro y comenze a negar con la cabeza.

-no, esto no es possible.- alegue, pero no tenia caso, era una orden

-Esa es tu mission, asi que cumplela

-p-pero no puede ser

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz por eso.- dijo una voz detras de mi persona, solo me paralize ante sus palabras y lo mire de reojo.

Esto no era bueno

Como se atrevian a ponerme esta mission tan fuera de lo normal e ironica.

Mire a Sasuke –kun son su Mirada fria e inexpresiva, mirando directo a la hokage

-acabo de salir del hospital y ya me asignan misiones

-Tsunade-sama…- comenze a alegar

-Hinata, tu eres la unica capaz de hacer esta mission de investigacion

-n-no pongo en juicio eso, p-pero porque el?

-debes dejar tus sentimientos de lado

-d-demo

-entiendelo, Naruto Kun es tu pareja

-d-demo, porque no vamos todos juntos?

-entiendelo Hinata, es una investigacion sobre una possible ubicacion de los ladrones del pergamino sagrado en una aldea renegada

-d-demo

-NADA! El equipo sera de cuatro personas, Naruto, sasuke, shino y tu! Se dividiran en parejas uno al oeste y sur de la aldea y otros al este y norte de la aldea. Su mission sera traer de regreso ese pergamino. Ese documento vale mucho y contiene secretos que solo le conciernen al pais del Fuego y a Konoha.

-d-demo no me podria poner con shino…

-NO! estaras con Naruto

-ANCIANA! Cual es mi mission

Dijo un rubio entrando a la oficina, con shino detras de el, mi Corazon se detuvo y unas lagrimas querian salir

Tsunade-sama lo golpeo muy fuerte por decirle ancianda

-LLEGAN TARDE!

Naruto quedo tirado en el piso con un chichon en la cabeza

Tsunade volvio a explicar la mission, una lagrima rebelde salio de mi ojo izquierdo y ella se dio cuenta de esto.

-El equipo sera dividido en dos

Me lo esperaba, ya escuchaba venir, Hinata y Naruto equipo 1, sasuke y shino, equipo 2

-Hinata y sasuke, seran un equipo, shino y Naruto seran el otro equipo

Alze mi rostro y la mire fijamente, shino y naruto asintieron

-preparen sus cosas, ahorita mismo

Naruto, euforico salio y preparo sus cosas, este tipo de misiones siempre le emocionaban demasiado. Sasuke salio detras de el con las manos en sus bolsillos

Shino salio detras de ellos y me quede sola con Tsunade-sama

-t-tsunade-sama

-No lo hice porque te tenga compassion, lo hice porque si te dejaba con Naruto tus sentimientos entorpecerian la mission

-a-arigato

Fue lo unico que alcanze a decir

-aparte, te puse con Sasuke por otra razon

-q-que?

-tienes una mission doble Hinata, Sasuke ya sabe de esto, pero aun asi..

-t-tienes que ver con Sasuke-kun?

-hai, tu otra mission es vigilarlo, dia y noche, no permitir que vuelva a escapar

-h-hai

-Sin mas que decir, puedes retirarte para que vayas preparando todo ademas tu tienes conocimientos medicos, seras efectiva en esta mission

Di una pequeña reverencia y sali de ahi

Camine con la cabeza baja, yo cuidar a sasuke-kun?

Esta seria una larga mission, esa aldea esta algo alejada de aqui y nose cuanto nos tomara.

-hmp.. asi que una tu seras mi niñera

Alze mi rostro y mire a sasuke recargado en una de las paredes de la torre, cruzado de brazos y con un semblante relajado.

Lo mire con algo de miedo, poes no me podia imaginar convivir tanto tiempo con el.

-solo escucha algo, no me gusta que me espien asi que respeta mi espacio o si no yo violare el tuyo, trata de mantenerte lo mas distante de mi, eres algo torpe y no me dejaras avanzar

Porque me hablaba asi, que le he hecho es un arrogante, siempre me habla de esta manera, solo baje mi Mirada y de Nuevo las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

Pero, lo tengo merecido, siempre he sido un estorbo para todos, aunque mi familia ya me acepte como soy, aun sigo siendo la mas debil, nunca podre estar al nivel de ellos.

Nunca podre estar al nivel de sasuke-kun porque aun sin estar en una mission, me sentia diminuta a su lado

Entre un sollozo dije.

-n-no sere un estorbo y y-yo no se que te hecho p-para que me t-trates asi

Senti su oscura Mirada tratando de penetrar mi nuca, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir y sali corriendo de ahi, sin ni siquiera despedirme o mirarlo a los ojos.

Corri entre los aldeanos y chocaba contra ellos, de Nuevo me llenaban de insultos, pero de Nuevo no me importo, aun no entendia porque siempre tenia que ser tratada de esa manera.

Llegue a mi casa, por fortuna no habia nadie, subi a mi habitacion y saque una mochila, empacando varias cosas, ungüentos, vendas y cosas de primeros auxilios, algo de ropa.

Termine de preparar mis cosas y baje a hacer algo de comida para el camino, pense en sasuke-kun pero despues de como me trato no quiero hacerle algo de comer.

Pero aun asi, sera mejor que si, asi estara en optimas condiciones.

Prepare todo y unos almuerzos para shino y naruto.

Deje una nota a mi padre donde le informaba de mi mission.

Ya iba a caer el medio dia asi que tome mis cosas y sali de mi casa dispuesta a cumplir mi mission.

Camine por la aldea cabizbaja y no esperando nada por parte del destino, mis pasos eran lentos y algo seguros, queria correr, pero no creo ser tan fuerte como para recibir mas insultos, ya fue mucho en un dia.

Voy caminando y levanto mi rostro hacia ese cielo azul que tanto me hace recordar a la persona que amo o algun dia ame, hasta creo escuchar su voz. Hasta creo mirarlo viniendo hacia mi, con su cabello dorado meciendose al compass del viento, hasta tengo envidia del aire que golpea quedamente en sus labios.

-Hina-chaan!

Le oigo decir, no puedo creer aun lo que mis ojos ven, el **reflejo** de un angel caminando a paso decidido hacia mi.

Sera este mi angel de dorada amardura que me arropara en sus alas y me sacara volando de la realidad.

Sigo mirandolo con un leve sonrojo, pero con mi ceño fruncido y mi Mirada fria, porque lo que tanto deseo olvidar se mete a mi cabeza y me tortura desde adentro, haciendo inevitable este sentimiento, este remolino de emociones que arremate dentro de mi,

Siento como mi Corazon se estruja entre sus dedos, causandole mas daño que el que mas tiene.

Miro como se acerca a mi y me toma de los hombros, se siente tan real, sentir su calidez sobre mi fria soledad.

-Hinata, te encuentras bien.?

Abro mis ojos como platos y sacudo mi cabeza, dandome cuenta que no estaba soñando despues de todo.

Demo, porque siempre a las personas que intentas olvidar son las que mas se te atraviesan en tu camino, haciendote, retroceder.

Porque lo que trato de evitar me sigue y me sigue matando con cada palabra y cada roze entre nosotros.

-h-hai, estoy bien

-segura, parecias un zombie…

-e-es que estoy distraida

-ah… bueno Hinata, vamonos juntos, te parece

-s-si, no hay problema .- menti

-si, porque si no el teme y shino se enojaran

-t-tan tarde es…?

-mas o menos, pero son muy puntuales y el teme odia que lo hagan esperar, paciencia no tiene,, lastima te toco estar con sasuke amargado xD!

-oh… n-no creo que sea amargado, mas bien creo que es serio

-no lo creas, lo es y siempre lo sera…

-p-por eso es tu mejor amigo

-eh?

-t- todo d-depende de otras cosas para vivir, su o-opuesto. Asi como el sol depende de la luna, la luz de la o-oscuridad, todo depende de algo opuesto. Tu tienes a s-sasuke-kun, serio, y el se c-compenetra bien contigo p-porque tu e-eres algo hiperactivo

-de hecho, tienes razon Hina-chan, eres lista

-g-gracias

Seguimos caminando en silencio, como que mi comentario lo dejo sin palabras, parece que sigue meditandolas, veo como una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al ver a lo lejos a shino de brazos cruzadas en la puerta.

Pero esa sonrisa se va al no divisar a sasuke-kun.

Pero eso no le baja los animos, corre dejandome atras para ir a saludar a sus amigos, este pequeño detalle, me hace sentir nuevamente sola.

Sigo caminando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos diviso a sasuke sentado en el piso, recargado en una de las puertas.

Su cara es serena y mas porque esta con los ojos cerrados.

Sigo caminando hasta reunirme con ellos, aun con mis pasos lentos y un poco torpes, llego hasta ellos.

Siento sus miradas clavadas en mi.

-bien .- hablo shino.- ya estamos todos.

Nos pusimos de frente a las puertas y senti una presencia a un lado de mi, era sasuke-kun al que no habia notado en el momento en el que se paro.

Nos abrieron las puertas y salimos de ahi con paso lento, todos ibamos en silencio, hasta Naruto lo estaba, lo cual era extraño.

Caminamos por una vereda, esperando llegar al final, donde el camino se dividia, no se que hare tanto tiempo sola con sauske-san, ni hablo mucho con el, aparte me considera una pervertida.

Creo que hubiera sido mejor no alegar y me hubiera quedado al lado de Naruto-kun, alomejor hubiera aclarado las cosas, alomejor y… me notaba.

Pero que estoy diciendo, me estoy diciendo a mi misma que lo olvidare pero no dejo de pensar en cosas para acercarme a el.

Dedo parar, no me debo de dejar caer.

Soy una persona fuerte que sabe en frentar las piedras que la vida me pone en el camino.

Debo de dejar los sentimientos de lado en esta mission.

Pero hay un percanse, hoy sasuke me dijo que me alejara y sus palabras tan directas y duras me hicieron sentir peor de lo que estaba.

Las recorde y de Nuevo desee haber mantenido cerrada la boca y haber aceptado a Naruto como mi compañero.

Hubiera sido mas sencillo, Naruto siempre esta euforico y hablador y sasuke, poes.. es sasuke, frio serio y calculador.

El que no omite detalle pero que prefiere el silencio y a la vez la soledad.

Pusieron a la mas torpe con el mas fuerte, vaya equipo.

Shino interrumpio el silencio cuando nos quedamos parados frente a dos caminos.

-es aqui donde nos separamos… Hinata, sasuke ustedes iran a la derecha, naruto y yo a la izquierda .- le dio el audicular a sasuke y otro a mi.- nos estaremos comunicando en busca de novedades .- le dio un mapa a sasuke.- los vemos alla.

Sin mas que decir cada uno tomo su camino, perdiendose entre el bosque, perdi de vista a Naruto-kun, pero de vez en cuando activaba mi byakugan para verlo, hasta que lo perdi de vista, por la densidad del bosque.

Estar con sasuke kun era como estar sola, en cierta manera.

No hablaba, nomas se escuchaban sus pasos, su Mirada y semblante no cambiaban en lo mas minimo, siempre igual.

Pareciera que esta ignorandome.

Veo como el dia es tragado poco a poco por la noche, llegamos a una

cascada, pero solo rodeado por mas bosque.

Era una bella vista podia verse el crepusculo con claridad y perfeccion.

Me quede embelesada por la belleza de la naturaleza, deseando quedarme ahi hasta ver como se oculta el sol.

-acamparemos aqui.

Dijo hablando por fin sasuke.

No hice mas que sonreir y sentirme agradecida, de cierta manera, era aradable ver las maravillas de tan hermoso acto.

El cielo era rosaceo con Naranja.

En el horizonte ya se podia ver claramente la oscuridad.

Me sente en el pasto y tome mis rodillas entre mis brazos, sobre estas puse mi menton y me deje llevar por tan bella escena sacada de peliculas o la misma imaginacion, escena que no se veia a menudo.

No tome en cuenta a sasuke, hasta que gire mi rostro y no lo vi.

Gire mi rostro, en señal de busqueda.

Aun ni comienza bien la mission y ya lo perdi,

Que tal si escapo?

Me pongo rapidamente de pie y empiezo a moverme como leon enjaulado.

A donde moverme?

Deracha, izquierda? Atras?

Al norte? Al sur? A que direccion debo moverme.

Habra escapado?

No, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho.

Pero voces interiores dicen que seria muy capaz de hacerlo, ya lo hizo una vez, porque no, dos veces,

Sigo buscando, pero no encuentro nada.

Solo veo la tienda ya hecha entre dos arboles.

Si que es rapido, sigo buscando pero aun no encuentro nada.

Siento poco a poco la oscuridad.

Comienzo a desesperarme…

-Deja de moverte de un lado a otro, me aburres

Levante mi rostro y ahi estaba, sentado, en la rama de un arbol, recargado en el tronco de brazos cruzados y mirando la escena que se levantaba a nuestra vista.

Lo mire sorprendida, puesto que estaba en el lugar que menos pense.

-g-gomen

-hmp… sube

Flexione un poco las rodillas para darle impulso a mi salto, vi el tronco y cai de puntas en el, como si fuese una bailarina.

Para luego apoyarme suavemente.

Muchas veces me han dicho de este tipo de movimientos, tal como Sai-san y el retrato que me hizo, en donde dudo que parezca una bailarina.

Miro como sasuke, se quedaba embelesado en mis movimientos, llego y me siento a un lado de el, pero solo gira su rostro y lo esconde con el ultimo rayo de luz que esta siendo devorado por la implacable oscuridad.

-e-es hermoso

-lo se…

Giro mi rostro y veo su penetrante Mirada clavada en mi.

Un leve rubor sale de mis mejillas y lo miro directamente, tratando de decifrar esa complicada y oscura Mirada.

-ire a buscar leña

Dicho esto bajo su Mirada y bajo del arbol, con unos agiles movimientos, veo como re aleja del campamento.

Yo sigo sentada en el tronco apreciando las estrellas del oscuro cielo, que noche tan perfecta se muestra ante mis ojos.

Imagino esto como una escena romantica, eh imediatamante imagino a Naruto, pero asi tan rapido como vino es remplazado, haciendome recordar a cierto azabache que estaba sentado a mi lado hace unos momentos.

Este cielo oscuro me recordaba a su Mirada de hace rato, tan profunda, tan infinita, tan oscura y misteriosa, con ese destello luminoso que irradiaba hace rato.

Esos ojos negros que tanto me perturbaban ahora se me hacian hermosos, pero a la vez temibles.

Solo en busca de calor. Esa era su Mirada, fria pero en busca de calor.

Bajo del arbol y saco unas la comida que habia hecho especialmente para la cena, pero me doy cuenta que no le di sus platos ni a shino ni a Naruto.

Algo decepcionada de mi misma, los guardo y pienso positivo, ya tengo la comida de mañana.

Espero a que sasuke llegue pronto con la leña.

Pero en cuanto toco el suelo, miro la fogata ya hecha en frente de la tienda.

Busco con la Mirada a sasuke-kun y lo veo sentado a la orilla de la cascada.

Mirando al oscuro cielo, como si intentara encontrar algo.

Preparo la cena en cuestion de minutos, voy a empezar a comer, pero miro a sasuke, que no viene.

Esta tan absorto en sus pensamientos que hasta me da miedo interrumpirlo.

Tomo los dos platos y camino hasta el, me paro y me siento a su lado y le estiro uno de mis brazos dandole su cena.

El se limita a ver el plato y lo toma entre sus manos sin decir nada mas.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, de alguna manera, yo queria romper ese silencio que estaba entre nosotros, pero no lo hacia, porque en realidad no me incomodaba, mas bien me relajaba.

Esta era la primera vez que no me sentia desesperada ante el silencio de una persona, yo disfruto de el, pero la gente que me rodea no, siempre esta hablando, pero sasuke-kun, no era asi.

Disfruta del silencio igual que yo y eso vale mas que mil palabras. Su silencio me reconforta.

Miro al cielo y escucho el sonido del agua caer, la cascada es pequeña, no era tan grande, pero aun asi, gozaba de ella.

Recorde mis entrenamientos en el lago, hace mucho que no entreno con mi elemento agua.

Y pienso, que tal vez, cuando sasuke duerma, pueda entrenar un poco.

pero su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-esta rico…

miro su plato de comida, ya vacio

-a-arigato

-porque aceptaste?

Lo miro algo incredula a su pregunta, esperando a que prosiga.

-porque, no quisiste estar en pareja con Naruto?

Bajo mi Mirada, esperando a que la respuesta caiga del cielo o por lo menos, encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero nada sucede.

-q-quiero olvidarme de eso .- dije cabizbaja.- q-quiero olvidarme de el…

Siento su Mirada aun sobre mi…

-a-ademas, Tsunade-sama me pidio…

-si, lose…

-p-pero porque lo preguntas? .- dije algo confusa

No contesto, siguio mirando a la nada.

Me puse de pie enfadada y enojada, ya que no lo entendia aunque tratara

Me puse enfrente de la tienda y tome una de sus cortinas entre mis manos, me quede ahi afuera esperando a que las palabras salieran por si solas, podia sentir su Mirada clavada en mi y como unas lagrimas luchaban por salir.

-n-no sere un estorbo

Dicho esto me meti a la tienda y me meti en mi saco de dormir.

Me tape completamente hasta mi rostro y solo escuche la fogata apagarse y como unos pasos entraban a la tienda.

Senti la presencia de sasuke a mi lado, recostandose en su saco,

Gire mi rostro y lo vi acostado de lado, dandome la espalda.

Volvi a girarme hasta quedar de espaldas con el.

Lo bueno que la tienda era algo espaciosa, asi no ''violaria su espacio''

Cierro mis ojos en un intento de ya quedarme dormida hasta que escucho.

-no eres un estorbo

Me sente y lo vi, aun seguia igual, acostado de lado dandome la espalda, lo mire fijamente, clavando mi Mirada en el, esperando a que dijera algo mas.

Nada.

Lo segui mirando pero una media sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, y volvi a recostarme hasta caer profundamente dormida.

En donde, por primera vez, soñe con Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI- ''Anatomia''

Estoy caminando sin rumbo fijo atra vez del bosque, sin rumbo fijo, solo camino entre los arboles.

Mis pasos son lentos y sigilosos, trato de pasar desapercibida, pero como hacerlo, si traigo puesta una capa roja, con todo y capucha.

Cubria todo mi cuerpo y mi cara, y cabizbaja veia como mis pies se movian para avanzar un poco mas.

Llego a una cascada y miro como el agua cae al pequeño lago.

Me acerco y con la punta de mi pie, lo meto al agua para tentar cuan fria esta.

Pero esta calida.

Comienzo a caminar sobre ella, empiezo a hacer unos movimientos con las manos, tan suaves y tan cortantes.

La cascada se empieza a abrir por la mitad.

Dejo caer mis manos a los costados y sigo caminando atra vez de la cascada, sin que el agua me toque.

Entro al pasaje detras de esa cascada y tan solo con un pie dentro de la fria cueva la cascada vuelve a cerrarse, dejandome totalmente y seca y adentro.

Miro y todo esta oscuro, pero conozco muy bien mi camino.

Comienzo a caminar por el largo pasillo, gotas de agua caen del techo de la amplia cueva.

Sigo caminando entre la oscuridad, mis pasos aun siguen lentos pero decisivos.

A lo lejos diviso una luz azul.. pero conservo la calma y espero impaciente a que mis pies lleguen a tan hermoso lugar.

Tantas veces ocultando este hermoso lugar.. que solo yo puedo ser digna de verlo, ya que no cualquiera lo apreciaria

Llego y abro bien mis ojos y miro a mi alrededor.

En frente se levantaba ante mi tan magnifica escena.

Un hermoso lago, dentro de una cascada, con flores y vegetacion a su aldedor.

Las flores se teñian azules y luminosas.

Unos arboles debajan caer sus ramas sobre el hermoso y claro lago.

Me acerque a el lago de agua cristalina en donde mi **reflejo** se veia mas puro que en un espejo.

Deshice el nudo de mi capa y comenze a dar unos pasos sobre el agua.

Puse la capa roja sobre la rama que estaba sobre el lago y me di cuenta que venia completamente desnuda, ahora recorde porque la capa.

Hize unos pasos y acrobacias de bailarina, luego me puse de puntas y comenze a elevar mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

Esto hizo que el agua subiera y me enredera, dejandome atrapada en una gran burbuja de agua, que la empeze a hacer girary esta se fue moldeando a mi figura, dejandola a centimetros de mi cuerpo.

No permitiendo tocarme.

Comenze a mover mis brazos en ondas, y en giros y esto hizo que el agua danzara a mi compass y mi ritmo.

Cada movimiento que yo daba el agua lo seguia.

Haciendome totalmente su dueña, siguiendo mi voluntad.

Todo esto me hizo olvidar a quien algun dia fue mi amor, Naruto, era borrado con cada gota que caia.

Haciendome olvidar mi pena, cerrar ese capitulo para abri otro.

El agua me hizo ver mi **reflejo** y darme cuenta que auque siempre lo ame nunca fui feliz.

Totalmente.

Me gustaba mirarlo, escondida, pero nunca fui totalmente feliz.

Como puedo decir que te perdi si nunca logre tenerte.

Eso debo dejarlo en el pasado, debo abrir mis ojos y mas que nada mi Corazon, debo dejar entrar a otra persona a mi Corazon.

Debo enamorarme de alguien que realmente me ame, alguien que me mire solo a mi, que diga que no soy debil, que este ahi a cada instante.

Alguien capaz de entender lo que yo pase en mi vida.

Alguien que me ame a pesar de las diferencias.

A pesar de los defectos.

Alguien que me tienda su mano

Y que al solo tocarla sepa que el fue hecho para mi.

Alguien que me ame de verdad.

Que yo no tenga que estar espiando tras un arbol…

Alguien que si me mire…

Pero el agua dejo de seguir mis ordenes, se movia temerosa entre mis dedos, estaba perturbada.

Comenze a perder el control de ella y con mi Mirada busque a mi alrededor, y el la entrada de la cueva, parado sobre el lago, a un metro de mi se encontraba un hombre parado.

Sus manos en sus bolsillos con Mirada penetrando cada parte de mi.

Tan fria, pero a la vez tan misteriosa

Mirada solo hecha para mi…

Su cabello azabache algo empapado por la humedad de la cueva.

Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo que lo mirara.

Empezo a dar pasos hacia mi, pero yo me asuste y perdi el control del agua, haciendo que me agarrara de capa que colgaba sobre mi y enredandome en ella para caer sobre el agua.

Cai al agua, la capa quedo flotando, sali a la superficie y me inque en el agua, me cubri con la capa roja y me coste sobre el lago, comenzando a llorar.

Sasuke se acerco a mi, y se sento sobre el agua, para comenzar a gatear hacia mi.

Yo me aferraba mas a la capa que cubria mas partes intimas de mi cuerpo, aferrandome a ella, ocultandole mi Mirada.

-eres torpe…

Dijo con su habitual modo, frio y despectivo.

Esto hizo que mas escondiera mi rostro entre los dedos entrelazados en esa prenda roja.

Apretaba mis ojos, luchando contra mis lagrimas, para que estos cristales traviosos no salieran y se incrustaran en ya mi demacrado rostro.

-pero… eres realmente Hermosa..

Abri los ojos como platos y alze mi Mirada.

Mire su rostro, aun serio, pero sus ojos eran totalmente diferentes, mostraban una calidez y una ternura que jamas una persona me habia transmitido.

Sasuke era el tipo de persona que sus miradas decian mas que un millon de frases y palabras.

Estiro su mano y yo delicadamente estire la mia, nuestras yemas de los dedos se rozaron y tome su mano.

Sintiendo un toque electrico, pero no de dolor, mas bien de dulzura y de cariño.

Esto me sorprendio a un mas y vi como sasuke me esbozo una media sonrisa, sentia su respiracion queda, golpear contra mi rostro.

Un dulce pero a la vez amargo ahora que me hipnotizaba.

Baje mi Mirada y me ruborize al vez sus labios finos y delgados como la seda, sonriendome.

Mis oidos zumbaron, y mi pulso comenzo a acelerarse hasta que…

Deesperte…

El sol estaba mostrando apenas unos rayos de luz, me desperte de golpe, con el Corazon aun agitado port al sueño y gire mi rostro, a un lado de mi estaba sasuke-san dormido, tal como de habia quedado en el momento en el que me dormi.

Acostado de lado y dandome la espalda, no hacia ni el mas minimo ruido, su respiracion es pasiva y muy tranquila,

Sin hacer el mas minimo ruido salgo de la tienda y empiezo a estirarme un poco, miro como el agua va cayendo por la cascada.

Esto me hacia recordar mi sueño, la primera vez que sueño con sasuke-san, y fue tan extraño.

Pero aun asi, no desagradable.

No me lo explicaba.

Tal vez soñe eso, por lo que paso ayer.

Es mi compañero de equipo, tender que trabajar con el.

Ademas, me insulto antes de salir de la aldea, para luego decirme que no era verdad.

Y si fue por eso?

La verdad, no quiesiera pensarlo.

Sasuke y yo somos totalmente opuestos.

Dudo si podramos llegar a ser amigos… menos imagino de pareja con el.

No es que me desagrade ni nada.

De hecho me cae muy bien.. demo, aun no lo se.

Comenze a caminar hacia la caida de la cascada.

Y mire abajo un pequeño lago.

Me dije que seria Buena idea un baño, para despejar y aclarar bien mi ideas.

Porque con dicho sueño vaya que me dio calor.

Tomo mi mochila con ropa y bajo a saltos de ahi para encontrarme en frente del lago.

Me quite la ropa y la escondi tras un arbol con mi mochila.

Camine hacia el lago y me meti al agua, que por suerte estaba tibia, en temperatura ambiente. Perfecta.

Me baño un rato, y antes de salirme, decido pararme sobre el agua y jugar un poco, practicar.

Escucho unos pasos a metros de aqui, uso mi byakugan y miro que sasuke viene directo hacia mi, con una toalla en sus hombros.

Al parecer no me a visto, pero esto hizo que cayera de sopresa al agua.

Viendo mis posibilidades nulas de salir, nado bajo el agua y me pongo tras la cascada, en donde habia una pequeña cueva en la que apenas cabia.

Entre mis brazos tome mis piernas y me recargue en la cueva, calme mi respiracion, para que sasuke no me notara,

Cubri mi intimidad y mis pechos con mis piernas, que estaban amarradas por mis brazos, en posicion fetal.

Vi como sasuke se quedo parado a la orilla del lago y miro el agua, como se movia, luego alzo su rostro hacia el cielo y bajo la Mirada a como iba cayendo el agua.

Se quedo viendo directamente hacia mi, pero eso era imposible, no me podia ver con esta densidad de agua cayendo y dividiendome de el.

Se quedo mirando por un rato y pude notar una media sonrisa.

O eso me parecio a mi, creo que lo imagine.

Comenze a ruborizarme al solo ver como que quitba su chaqueta Blanca y la playera negra que le habia dado.

Ya lo habia visto en varias ocaciones en ropa interior, pero aun asi me daba vergüenza, porque su cuerpo es sumamente perfecto.

Debo admitir, que, sasuke es un hombre muy guapo.

Veo como se quita sus pantalones y lo avienta con la demas ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior, que era negra.

Veo como pone sus dedos en sus boxers para comezar a quitarselos.

Esto hizo el rubor mas fuerte y pude sentir como el aire me falto por lo roja que me encontraba.

Gire mi rostro por mi vergüenza, evitando verlo a toda costa.

Despues de un rato asi mire de reojo y vi como se sumergia en el agua, estuvo varios minutos dentro y yo solo esperaba a que saliera.

Se estaba tardando, que tal si le dio un calambre y se ahogo, porque se tarda tando en salir.

Estoy pensando en salir de mi escondite y sacarlo, pero tengo miedo, aun asi, dejare que se muera solo por mi timidez?'`

Iba a salir, y a meterme al agua para rescatarlo. Enserio ya me estaba preocupando demasiado.

Estaba a punto de salir atra vez de la cascada cuando veo que por fin sale a la superficie, solo que unos centimetros de mi.

Afortunadamente dandome la espalda.

Yo veia atra vez de la cascada, como sacudia la cabeza para quitar agua de su cabello y cada gota que caia de su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol, pareciendo de **cristal**.

Me quede embelesada con tanta belleza que desprendia su ser.

Queria que se quitara, que ya se fuera de ahi, hasta aguante la respiracion para que no me notara.

Pero el seguia en el agua bañandose.

Veia como pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, enjabonandose y en varias ocaciones se sumergia en el agua, pero siempre salia en donde mismo, en frente de mi dandome la espalda.

Paso mas de una hora ahi, yo ya me estaba cansando de estar en esa posicion, y el que? No se cansaba?

Ya estaba muy cansada de esperar a que saliera, yo tambien me queria bañar, ademas tenia que hacer el desayuno, pero este hombre dura mas bañandose que una niña.

Se veia muy relajado, me dieron tantas ganas de estar yo tambien ahi en el lago, pero como bañarme con un hombre y desnudos.

De solo pensarlo me di pena y me sonroje y me me aferre mas a mis piernas, queriendo estirarlas pues se me estaban acalambrando.

De una miro como sasuke mira directamente a la cascada y empieza a nadar hacia aca estiro su mano y la dejo acariciar con el agua decayente de la casacada.

Senti que me iba a sacar de un tiron, pero no hizo nada.

Solo se dio la espalda y se puso bajo la cascada y esta caida con frenesi sobre sus hombros y su cabeza.

Frente a mi estaba su ancha y masculine espalda, tan bien torneada, me quede viendolo, su cabello todo mojado y cayendo en sus hombros.

Era, simplemente, guapo.'

Ahora entiendo a las muchachas de la academia, sasuke es realmente guapo, se podria decir que.. mas que Naruto.

Salio de ahi y nado hacia la orilla, tomo su toalla y se paro, oculte otra vez mi rostro entre mis manos, para evitar verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Mire de reojo y ya se habia puesto la toalla amarrado a su cintura, mire su torso de Nuevo, tan bien formado y de Nuevo volvi a sonrojarme

.

Vi una sonrisa triunfante y arrogante dibujada en su rostro, se di la vuelta y tomo su ropa.

Solo estaba esperando a que se fuera para ya salir.

-sabes hyuga, para ser una ninja eres pesima escondiendote

Gire mi rostro y estaba a un lado de mi, sonriendome

Abri los ojos como platos y mire al frente y tambien estaba… Uso un jutso en cuanto me voltee para no verlo.

-AAAAAH!

Dije gritando y le sote una bofetada, sasuke salio volando fuera de la cascada, y se hizo humo en el aire.

Era el clon.

Mire a sasuke parado fuera del lago y tocandose la mejilla.

-eso.. dolio

Dijo mientras yo leeia sus labios.

Me dio tanta pena y tanta vegüenza.

-esta me la pagas Hyuga…

Dijo mirandome de reojo mientras se fue de ahi alejandose, paso tras un arbol y desaparecio.

Cuando comprobe que no habia nadie sali de mi escondite ya no tan secreto, y me sumergi en el lago, rapidamente comenze a bañarme.

Ni disfrute de mi baño por el miedo a que sasuke me viera.

Trade unos 15 minutos, cuando por fin sali y fui por mi ropa, tras el arbol donde la deje.

Fui corriendo tapando con mis torpes manos mis pechos y mi intimidad.

Cuando llegue me lleve una sopresa.

MI ROPA NO ESTABA!

Busque y estaba segura que lo habia dejaba bajo ese arbol.

Mire el piso y habia una nota escrita en la tierra.

-Espero y no te arruges en el agua, disfruta de la decepcion.

Me dio tanto coraje, tanta rabia, senti como el humo del coraje subio a mi cabeza y solo logre correr al lago y meterme en el agua para cubrirme y gritar con todo mi ser

-SAASUUKEEEE!

Segui Gritando por varios minutos

-MII ROOPAAA!

Y asi segui enojada y gritando como por dos horas.

Mi piel se estaba arrugando por completo y yo aun no se me bajaban los humos mi coraje decia todo.

Si lo veia lo iba a golpear hasta el cansancio.

Quien se cree de la vida! Maldito baka!

Yo se que estoy siendo extremista y algo grosera, pero esto me saco el caracter fuerte que estaba muy pero muuy Escondido dentro de mi.

Pensaba las maneras diferentes de hacerlo enojar.

Despues de media hora mas aparecio frente a mi ya vistido cambiado y con uno de mis platos de comida.

Me dio mucha rabia verlo tan campante y agusto

Tan cinico, arrogante me daban ganas de salir y golpearlo, pero no le dare el gusto de que me vea desnuda.

Puso mi mochila a la orilla y me le quede viendo, alze mi Mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya.

Se agacho a mi altura y puso el plato a un lado y me penetro con su Mirada oscuro, pero satisfactoria y su sonrisa de lado, triunfante y arrogante.

-te lo adverti Hyuga… si violabas mi espacio te ira mal.

Puse una cara tierna y me sonroje, imite mi tartamudeo y le dije

-t-tienes razon s-sasuke-san no d-debi haberte golpeado, e-estoy tan apenada.

Solte unas lagrimas de cocodrilo…

Me la creyo…

Estire mi mano para que me ayudara a salir y el estiro la suya…

-hmp… te creo

Dijo y me tomo la mano, ya iba a salir cuando con todas mis fuerzas lo jale para que cayera al agua.

Y asi fue.

Sali rapidamente y me cubri con la toalla que habia en mi mochila, me la amarre a la ultura de mis pechos y espere a que sasuke saliera de la superficie

Cuando por fin salio agarro una gran bocanada de agua, entonces con posciones de varios jutsus lo envolvi en una gran armadura de agua.

Su cuerpo quedo inmoviliazado…

-Sacame de aqui…- dijo enojado

-que.. no soportas que te ganen

Me fui tras un arbol y me cambia rapidamente para luego volver al lago y me lleve una sorpresa.

Sasuke no estaba.

-que?.- dije en un susurro.- esto no es… possible…

Mire a mi alrededor y no encontre nada, me acerque al lago y mire abajo par aver si estaba sumergido, pero nada no lo encontre, no se veia nada.

Me acerque mas al agua hasta que siento unos brazos sujetarme los hombros y llevandome a lo mas profundo del pequeño lago.

Mire a sasuke-kun con sus cachetes inflados aguantando la respiracion, me tomo de la mano y nadamos a la superficie.

Salimos y saque el agua que se habia tragado para asi agarrar grander bocanadas de agua.

-No juegues con fuego Hyuga

-no juegues con agua Uchiha ¬¬'

-donde quedo la timida Hinata?

-la hiciste enojar con tus niñerias

-niñerias? Por lo menos yo no me escondo tras una roca!

-Baka!

-Torpe

-eres un…- alze mi mano para darle otra bofetada, pero esta si la detuvo..

-una te la paso.. dos, olvidalo

Me solte de su agarre y lo mire furiosa sali del lago estilando agua tome mi mochila y le di la espalda, dejandolo solo en el agua.

Camine y salte hasta el campamento, agarre el ultimo plato de comida y lo trague, estaba hambrienta.

Sasuke, llego y le lanze una Mirada amenazadoray luego gire mi rostro para ya no verle.

Comi y guarde todo y en silencio partimos.

Estuve meditando todo el camino hasta que por fin me calme y regrese a mi estado normal, timida, y un poco torpe.

En parte yo tengo la culpa, creo que deberia pedirle perdon..

No quiero der orgullosa como el.

-s-sasuke-kun?

-Hablas? Ya regreso la antigüa Hinata

-G-gomen…

-hmp…

-n-no fue mi intencion.. e-es que me enoje m-mucho

-olvidalo

-g-gomen

Baje mi Mirada y comenze a jugar con mis dedos.

Solo escuche una ultima palabra de su parte que me hizo sonreir.

-gomen…

Dejando lo demas de lado, continuamos con nuestra mision


End file.
